MisUnderstanding Lang
by Kallenchan09
Summary: At nagpatuloy ang istorya, magiging tagilid kaya ang sitwasyon o hindi kapag nakialam ang mga senpai? Akaya/OC
1. Akala Mo Lang Yun

MisUnderstanding Lang

**Chapter One **

**Akala Mo Lang Yun**_

* * *

_

Love is in the air, peace is everywhere…

"Hindi naman totoo yan eh. Bakit dito sa court miski minsan hindi man lang naligaw ang hangin na may love miski peace…" reklamo ni Akaya.

Ilang linggo bago magwhite day, excited na ang mga babae ng Rikkaidai na makatanggap ng chocolates. Marami ang nangangarap na bigyan sila ng chocolate ng mga Rikkaidai Tennis Regulars.

Sa court…

"Fukubuchou, wala ba tayong white day party para sa mga cheering's squad mong gerls?" tanong ni Akaya na ika-pitong beses na niyang tinatanong kay Sanada.

"Akaya! 30 laps around the court!" sigaw ng vice captain na umaangat na ang ugat sa sintido.

"Nagtatanong lang naman ako ah." Reklamo ni Akaya.

"50 laps." Ang sabi ni Genichirou with a death glare. Muntikan nang mahiwa ng tingin si Akaya, mabuti nalang at nakatakbo siya agad.

"Ang ibig sabihin, wala siyang balak bigyan ng chocolate ang mga pan-gerls niya, party nga ayaw, chocolate pa kaya? Kawawa naman si ate." Ani Akaya sa sarili habang tumatakbo.

"Bakit tumatakbo si Akaya?" tanong ni Niou.

"Bakit, Niou, gusto mo siyang samahan?" ani Sanada.

"Puri. May sinabi ba ko?" sabi ni Niou sabay alis.

Walang anu-ano'y dumadating si Yukimura…

"Yukimura…" bati ni Sanada. (bati na niya yun as always, today and forever)

"Ne, Sanada, bakit tumatakbo nanaman si Akaya?" tanong ni Seiichi na nakangiti (as usual).

"Ah, ano, kase…" hindi makasagot si Sanada. Nahihiya siyang sabihing ayaw niyang magpaparty na hinihiling ni Akaya last week pa. Kaya nga makapitong ulit na niyang itinanong yun eh. Hanggang ngayon tutol pa din ang vice captain.

"Ano?" naghihintay si Yukimura.

"May nagawa siyang mali." Halatang nagsisinungaling si Sanada sa tono ng kanyang pananalita. Sa mga sinabi niya na iyon ay kahit batang paslit, alam na may itinatago siyang ayaw niyang ipaalam.

"Talaga?...parang hindi yata usual ang ugali mo ngayon ah?" ani Yukimura na nakatingin straightly sa kausap.

Ibinaba ang cap para takpan ang muka. "Hindi naman." Wika ni Genichirou saka umalis, lumabas ng court.

Kurap-kurap. "Ano nangyari dun?" tanong ni Yukimura na naconfuse ng bahagya sa mga pangyayari.

Hapon … pagkatapos ng isang araw na puno nanaman ng pahirap, mapatennis man o pag-aaral. Pero masaya si Akaya kasi nakasagot siya sa recitation nila sa Physics kay Sir Kuryente. Bumalik pa sa ala-ala niya ang nakanenerbyos na recitation…

_Flashback _

"_Classmates, hindi pa ba tayo magpepray?" tanong ng president nila sa Physics. _

"_Almighty God, creator of the universe, I offer all to thee, with all my thoughts, words and actions to thee… " and so on sa nanginginig-nginig pang tinig ng bawat isa. _

_Pagkatapos ng dasal, saktong pagpasok naman ni Sir Kuryente. _

"_Good afternoon class." _

"_Good afternoon, Sir Kuryente." Tugon nila. _

"_Let's start the recitation. First of all, let me tell you that you will only recite it in two minutes. Okay, start." _

_Nagulantang ang isipan ng lahat, akala nila ay walang time limit pero bakit may nalalaman pang two minutes itong teacher na ito. Pangalawa si Akaya sa magrerecite… kung bakit ba kasi sa pangalawang seat siya umupo sa subject na iyon._

"_Hala, two minutes… pano kaya yun? Di bale, pinaikling version naman yung sa libro ni Plat Taps. Buti yun yung kinabisado ko. Naku, ano na nga yun? Hala, nakalimutan ko na… si Fukubuchou naman kasi eh, pinatakbo ako kanina, ayan tuloy, nalaglag na yata isa-isa sa court yung kinabisado ko." Sa maikling pagsasalita ni Akaya sa isip niya ay siya na pala ang susunod na sasalang. _

_Muntik na tuloy malaglag ang puso niya sa kaba dahil nakalimutan na nga niya. Tumayo siya sa harap ng matuwid, parang nasa platoon ng mga commanders. Nag-isip at nang maalala niya ay nagsalita ng mabilis… _

"_Law of Reflection, Rule No. 1. A Ray from O parallel to the principal axis to the mirror surface is reflected and passes through the principal focus. Rule No. 2. A Ray from O passes to the center of curvature and is reflected along the same line. Rule No. 3. The third ray from O, passing through the principal focus which is reflected parallel to the principal axis." _

_Nagpalakpakan ang mga kaklase niya… taas noo naman siyang bumalik sa desk niya kaso sa sobrang pagkaoverwhelm ay nasaldak siya. Malayo pa pala ang upuan niya, hindi niya napansin. _

_End of flashback_

_(Author- Si Plat Taps at si Ayame ay iisa. Kung babasahin ang 'Nagkataon Nga Lang Ba?' fic ng PoT ay makikita roon ang una nilang pagkikita sa chapter one. Nandoon na rina ng pagpapakilala kay Ayame o kaya naman ay tumungo na lamang sa profile ko.)_

Kakamot-kamot sa ulo na naglalakad si Akaya na papaalis sa Rikkaidai University… on his way home ay naalala niyang isosoli pa nga pala niya ang Physics book na hiniram niya dahil may assignment naman si Ayame dun. Kaso napatigil siya sa paglakad, napaisip,

"Saan ko hahanapin yun?"

Suddenly, natanawan niyang rumarampa ang nagmamagandang limousine ni Keigo. Eh teka, ano nga pala ang ginagawa ng Atobe's limo sa Kanagawa? Marahil, kung ikaw man si Akaya ay mapapaisip ka rin.

"Ano nga ba ang ginagawa ni Atobe dito?" aniya sa sarili.

Bumaba si Keigo, wari'y nagrereklamo.

"Huh? Lagi ka na lang pumupunta dito. Di ka na nagsawa sa cake, madadiabetes ka na… mamamatay ka ng maaga." Wika ni Keigo.

Suddenly, bumaba si Ayame, nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Akaya. Hindi na niya kailangan pang magroam around to look for flat tops. Kaso… pinanood na lang muna niya ang magpinsan at tumanga sa isang tabi…

"Walang pakialamanan, Keigo. Kumakain ka din naman, madami ka pa nga kung kumain kesa sakin eh." Sagot naman ni Ayame.

"Ayokong tumuloy jan sa Cakes and Pastries Shop na yan." Pag-iinarte ni Keigo sabay krus ng braso.

"Kase?" tanong ni Ayame.

"Kase… huh? Ba't curious ka, huh? Walang pakialamanan, Ayame."

Umikot na lang ang mata ni Ayame saka nagpapadyak palayo sa pinsan niya. Magha'hi' sana si Akaya kaso hindi siya napansin, for the effort pa naman siya. May nalalaman pa naman siyang pakaway-kaway ng kamay at pangitingiti na abot tenga, tapos inisnab lang siya, dyahe. Tsk…tsk… kawawang nilalang.

Binuksan ni Ayame ang pinto ng store… lumantad agad ang muka ni Sakura Kanzaki, ang part timer na sales lady ng cake shop at sempai niya sa Hyoutei na dating editor in chief doon. Kabatch ni Keigo, at dating numero unong tumutuligsa sa kanya, ngunit dahil sa masyadong maraming sideline si Sakura ay hindi na niya maasikaso ang school paper kaya't ang mapursigi at hardworking na si Ayame ang pumalit sa kanya. Naghirap na kasi siya dahil namatay ang kanyang mga magulang sa car accident 6 months ago at inelite ng bangko ang lahat ng assets nila. Poor Sakura…

"Hi, Ayame-chan." Bati ni Sakura, na tumigil sa ginagawa.

"Sakura-sempai, chocolate cake na may strawberry toppings."

Alam na ni Sakura ang ibig sabihin ni Ayame. Ang happening sa labas…

Tamad na tamad sa buhay si Keigo. Nakatayo sa labas ng store at hinihintay ang pinsan niya. Ayaw niyang makita si Sakura, nahurt kasi siya sa mga articles na pinagsusulat nito sa school paper ng Hyoutei bago pa ito ievict bilang Editor-in-Chief. May hang-over pa siya, umikot ang mata niya. At sa inikutan nito ay nadaanan si Akaya na pakunwari pang tatayu-tayo din sa distance at hinihintay si Ayame kasi nga isosoli pa niya yung Physics book.

"Huh? At ano naman ang ginagawa ng isa sa mga Rikkaidai Regulars dito?" ani Keigo sa sarili at lumapit kay Akaya. Tatakbo sana siya kaso huli na ang lahat, nagsalita na si Atobe.

"At ano naman ang ginagawa ng isa sa mga Rikkaidai Regulars dito?" (inulit lang niya ang sinabi niya sa isip niya).

"Napapadaan lang, bakit masama? Saka ikaw nga ang dapat kong tanungin eh, ano ginagawa mo dito eh kalayo ng Hyoutei sa Kanagawa." Sagot ni Akaya.

"Tsk, sinamahan ang gustong madiabetes." Sagot ni Keigo. Mahabang katahimikan. Suddenly, lumabas na si Ayame. Nang makita niya ang pangyayari…

"Aba!" matinding kurap, kinusot niya ang mga mata niya. Ano ang ginagawa ni Curly Tops at ni Keigo, kailan pa sila nag-usap ng heart to heart? Nalingon si Keigo sa store, narinig niya kasing nagsway ang bell at nakita niya ang pinsan niyang nakatayo sa may pintuan at nakatanga sa kanila ni Akaya.

Nilayasan ni Keigo ang kausap. Anyway, ayos lang naman iyon kay Kirihara kasi yun nga ang gusto niya, kaso paano niya maiisoli ang libro ni Ayame. Kakausapin ba niya o hindi. Lalapitan ba niya o hindi. Isosoli ba niya o hindi. Ano? Kahit ayon nga sa kanya eh sila na (?) ni Ayame.

Sasakay na sana si Ayame sa limousine dahil nag-iinarte na talaga si Keigo kaso bumaba siya ulit.

"Hoy! Omaera!" Sabi niya.

Lumingon si Akaya, slow motion pa. Sa inis ni Ayame ay binalibag niya ito ng bote ng mineral water na walang laman.

"Bilisan mo… yung libro ko!" aniya.

Dali-daling lumapit si Akaya na nagagalit.

"Bakit mo naman ako binalibag?" nagsimula nang maging pula ang mga mata niya.

"Ang tagal mo eh, slow motion with effects ka pang nalalaman. Saka buti nga walang laman yung naibalibag ko sayo eh."

Inabot ni Akaya ang libro, nanonood na mabuti si Keigo sa moment of truth.

"Teyngk yu ha." Ani Akaya.

"No problem." Ani Aya saka sumakay sa limousine.

"Wala bang goodbye kiss, huh?" pang-aasar ni Keigo.

*pak!*

"Huh? Ba't mo naman ako sinapak, huh?"

"Shut up, Keigo." Ani Aya na nakakrus ang braso.

"Hm, masyado ka namang pikon. Siya nga pala, anong flavor yung binili mong cake?"

"Hindi kita bibigyan by hook or by crook. At kabilinbilinan iyon ni Sakura-sempai."

"Huh? Si Sakura ba kamo." Ani Keigo saka nanahimik. May iniisip siya, wag kayong magulo. At iyon ay hindi ko din alam.

Out of nowhere naman ay naglalakad si Akaya, malalim ang iniisip. Huminga siya ng malalim… bakit nga ba ganon siyang mag-isip ngayon, sukdulan ang lalim pero parang wala naman. Sa dami ng mga napagdaanan niyang hirap eh nagiging manhid na siya in heart and in mind. Bigla niyang naisip muli si Ayame,

"Akala ko ba kami na, sabi niya sa ospital? Tapos bakit ganun siya sakin, ang sungit-sungit. Kung sa bagay, nature naman na niya yun. Eh teka, bakit ko ba siya iniisip? Hay, nako! Erase-erase… ano nga pala gagawin namin bukas sa court? Ipapakita ko kay fukubuchou yung bago kong technique? Eh teka, meron nga bang bago?"

Pag-uwi niya ay sarado ang bahay nila, pero ayos lang dahil may susi naman siya… anyway, lumayas na sa bahay ang ate niya, dun na sa kanilang Oto-san pumunta. Wala naman dun sa bahay nila ang Okasan niya. So, he was alone again… naturally, nagself-pity siya agad nang mapansing wala man lang iniwan sa kanyang hapunan miski isang pirasong tuyo o talbos ng kamote. Nakakahiya naman kung pupunta siya sa buchou Seiichi niya para makikain dahil mas mahirap pa sa kanya ang kalagayan nun ngayon. Sasabihan lang naman siya ng 'tarundoru' ni Sanada pag lumarga siya sa pamamahay nun at sinabi niyang makikikain siya.

"Si Marui-sempai kaya o si Niou-sempai… neber maynd." Aniya sa sarili saka umupo.

It end up na hindi na siya naghapunan, namaluktot na lang siya sa gutom buong magdamag. Kawawa naman. Kinabukasan… nagmamadali siyang pumunta sa tennis court.

"Akaya! Late ka nanaman sa morning practice!" bulyaw ni Sanada.

"Ayon sa aking kalkulasyon, late si Akaya ng 59 seconds." Ani Yanagi.

"59 laps!" komando ni Genichirou.

"Bakit naman may 9 pa. Tanggalin mo na yun, fukubuchou. Tawad na." Pakiusap ni Akaya.

"Akaya! Kasama pa rin sa bilang yun. Hala sige! Larga!" sigaw ni Sanada.

"Payn!" wika ni Akaya sabay takbo, baka madagdagan pa eh.

Anyway, sanay na talaga siya since nang maging regular siya ay lagi na siyang pinapaikot ng kung ilang laps sa court tapos may kasama pang death glare. Kung sa bagay, kahit nung hindi pa siya regular, nung tinrick siya ni Niou, pinatakbo na siya ng 100 laps. Kung babae si Sanada ay maaring iisipin ni Akaya na laging may monthly period ang vice-ganda este vice-captain nila.

Sa Hyoutei…

Kasalukuyang may magaganap na practice match ang Hyoutei sa Seishun, iyon ay dahil sa gusto lang magyabang ni Keigo.

"Oh, gusto mo lang makita si Tezuka-san?" pang-aasar ni Ayame kay Keigo na nasa office ng publication before magstart ang invitational practice match.

"Huh? Oo naman noh." Sagot ni Keigo.

"Yuck! Bakla! Sinasabi ko na nga at YAYOI ka! Lagot ka kay Ate (Yung ate ni Aya ay ang manager ng Seishun tennis club though ang kanyang sinasabing boyfriend ay si Yukimura)!" pag-iingay ni Ayame.

"Hindi noh! Magtino ka nga, Ayame. Hindi lang naman tennis ang dahilan, huh?"

"Eh ano?"

"Bakit, ayaw mo bang magkaroon ng joined JS Prom?" tanong ni Keigo sa pinsan.

"Hhmm, kung si ate lang naman ang makikita ko eh wag na. And if I know na siya lang naman ang may pakana niyan." Naniningkit ang mata ni Aya.

"Huh? Bakit, akala ko ba bati na kayo? Bahala ka nga… Ang mabuti pa, magpicture ka nalang ng mga magagandang insights ni Ore-sama sa laban." Wika ni Keigo sabay bigay ng digicam sa pinsan.

"Sure. Hay nako, Keigo-sama, bati naman talaga kami ni Ate, ano naman ang dapat naming pag-awayan?" Sabi ni Ayame na may maitim na balak sa pagtetake ng picture.

"Malay ko sa inyo." Sagot ni Keigo saka kinuha ang racket niya at inaya si Kabaji.

"Singles 3, Oshitari Yuushi versus Fuji Syusuke. Hyoutei to serve."

Sinimulan ni Oshitari ang match ng isang nagmamagandang serve. Ngunit binawian ni Fuji ng Higuma Otoshi kaso syempre, magaling din naman si Yuushi kaya ibinalik niya ang tira sa kabilang side. (blah, blah, blah)… habang naglalaban ang dalawa, tamad na tamad namang magpicture si Ayame sa kinalalagyan niya. Puro shots lang pag nakalabas yung likod ng mga players, yung nakahilahod sa lupa saka yung mga time na tatalon. Yun lang… Kung sa bagay, hindi naman siya ang photo journalist pero bakit siya ang nagpipicture. Pero ayos lang din dahil may maitim nga siyang balak pag si Keigo na ang lalaban.

"Game and Match, Seigaku 6-4."

"Aw, bakit natalo si Oshitari. Kawawa naman siya. Hahaha!" Side comment ni Ayame. Hindi niya alam na malapit sa kanya si Shishido at naririnig ang mga pinagsasabi niya.

"Tsk. Itong pinsan na ito ni Atobe, kanino ba talaga siya kampi, sa Seigaku o samin?" napipikon na tanong ni Shishido sa sarili.

"Hi, Choutarou! Goodluck!" pag-iingay ni Ayame. Si Choutarou na kasi ang susunod eh, at si Kaidoh naman ang makakalaban niya. Ngumiti si Choutarou sa kanya, close naman sila eh at isa pa, wala sa nature ni Ootori ang mang-isnab ng babae.

"Ano ba yan, mukang natapakang ahas yung muka ng kalaban niya. Hm…" comment nanaman ni Ayame.

"Natapakang ahas?" galit na wika ni Kaidoh sa sarili. Kaso hindi na niya pinagtuunan ng pansin dahil mag-iistart na ang 'matchi'.

"Oi, Oishi, sino ba yung babaeng puti ang buhok na yon na may hawak ng digicam? Tinawag niya si Kaidoh na mukang natapakang ahas." Ani Eiji na narinig ang side comment ng pinsan ni Keigo.

"Ayon sa aking data, siya ang editor-in-chief ng Hyoutei at girlfriend ni Kirihara Akaya." Sabi ni Inui.

"Eeehh? Si Kirihara-san, boyfriend niya?" wika ng mga Seigaku regulars.

"Kanino mo naman nasagap yang chika na yan?" tanong ni Momoshiro.

"Kay Renji." Sagot ni Inui.

Lumaki ang tenga ni Ayame, narinig niya ang pangalan ni Curly Tops. Tumingin siya ng masama sa kabilang panig, ala-Sanada-kun na titig.

"Baka naman pinsan siya ni Sanada. Bakit ganun kung tumitig, napakasama, nakakahiwa." Wika ni Echizen sabay inom ng Ponta.

"Narinig niya yata. Wag kayong maingay." Sabi ni Oishi.

"Scud serve." Wika ni Choutarou.

"15-love."

"Hhhmmm… as of now, wala pang nakakatalo kay Choutarou, di ba? Teka nga." Ani Ayame sa sarili at tinignan ang listahan ng fights win and lost ng mga Hyoutei na nakatago sa kanya. Ninakaw niya kay Keigo yun minsan at hindi na niya isinoli. Anyway, pinapabayaan niyang maloka si Keigo kahahanap.

"Eh? Wala pa nga. Ang galing naman."

"Boomerang Snake!" eka ni Kaidoh. Sorry, palfak ang boomerang snake. Hindi ito uubra sa 'One-Shot with All My Soul In It' (ikkyu nyu kon) ni Ootori.

"Game and Match Hyoutei 6-4."

"May bunga ang hard work and prayers ko…" tuwang-tuwang sabi ni Choitarou sa sarili.

Nabalitaan ng Rikkai ang invitation practice na iyon ng Hyoutei sa Seigaku. Dahil sa chismis na hindi nila alam kung saan nila nasagap.

"And so, ano naman ngayon? Hindi ako naiinggit. *pok*" sabi ni Marui.

"Puri." kilala mo na ang nagsabi.

"Ano yun? Ano yun?" curious na tanong ni Akaya na katatapos lang tumakbo ng 59 laps.

"Tarundoru! Pumunta ka ngayon sa Hyoutei. Iniimbitahan ka ni Atobe sa isang practice match." Wika ni Niou the trickster sa anyong Sanada.

"Ako? Ngayon? Sa Hyoutei? Iniimbitahan ni Atobe-san? Isang Practice match? Bakit?" sunod-sunod na tanong ni Kirihara.

"Nagrereklamo ka?" Sabi ni Marui.

"Ne, Niou, san pupunta si Akaya?" tanong ni Seiichi na natanawang umaalis si Akaya sa court dala-dala ang bag nito. Nadapa pa sa hagdan kamamadali.

"Puri." Ani Niou.

"May 99% na probability na ginaya ni Niou si Sanada at sinabihang pumunta sa Hyoutei dahilan sa may nagaganap doon na practice match ngayon." ani Renji

"Tarundoru!" sigaw ni Sanada.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wala man lang magreview, ano ba yan? Well, whatever... :-)**


	2. Ang Katangahan ni Kirihara

MisUnderstanding Lang

**Chapter Two **

**Ang Katangahan ni Kirihara**_

* * *

_

"Game and match, Seigaku 6-3."

Nanalo ang golden pair laban kila Gakuto at Hiroshi sa doubles. Hindi umubra ang paglipad-lipad at patumbling-tumbling ni Mukahi dahil nag'kage bunshin' este nagcloning technique si Eiji.

Isang oras na rin ang lumipas buhat ng magsimula ang laban. Nasa labas na ng court si Ayame paalis at nasa pathway dahil magmemeryenda siya nang sitahin siya ni Kaidoh.

"Hoy, babaeng puti ang buhok, anong natapakang ahas ang sinasabi mo kanina?" pikon na sabi ni Kaidoh.

"Huh? Bakit, totoo naman ah? Mamushi." Ani Ayame na taas kilay na waring tinig lang ni Akaya.

"Ayame-chan." Bati pa naman ni Choutarou nang mapansin niyang wari'y nagtataray si Ayame kay Kaidoh. At isa pa, hindi siya narinig nito. For the effort pa naman si Choutarou sa pagbati, tsk.

"Aba, at-" nahintong sabi ni Kaidoh nang may dumaan sa gitna nila ni Ayame.

"Saan na nga dito yung tennis court?" tanong ng nawawalang Akaya sa sarili na kakamot-kamot pa sa ulo.

"Curly Tops?" laking gulat ni Ayame sa nakita. Parang may nakitang multo…

"Teme!" same reaction ni Kaidoh.

"Wah? Flat Tops? Mamushi? Phoey! Ano ginagawa niyo?"

"Nang-aasar ka ba?" tanong ni Ayame.

"Hindi." Sagot naman ng moron na Albino rabbit.

"Ano ginagawa mo dito, aber?" ikinrus ni Ayame ang mga braso.

"Ang sabi ni Fukubuchou pumunta daw ako dito kasi inimbita ako ni Atobe-san sa isang practice match." Pagmamalaki ni Akaya sabay tingin sa Seigaku regular.

"Hm, wala akong panahong makipag-away sa babaeng taga-Hyoutei at sa isang kulot na taga-Rikkaidai." Wika ni Bibura na tumalikod paalis.

"Heh! Mukang ahas na natapakan!" sigaw ni Ayame.

"Ayame-chan!" ani Ootori na lumapit sa dalawa.

"Oh, Choutarou." -kurap- "Bakit?"

Taas kilay si Akaya.

"Nakita mo ba si Atobe-san?"

"Si Keigo? Hindi eh, bakit?" full of curiosity na tanong ni Ayame.

"Siya na kasi ang lalaban, bigla na lang nawawala." Paliwanag ni Ootori.

"Ha! Siya na ba? … pambihira, eh hindi ko alam eh." Sabi ni Ayame na lumilinga-linga baka makita niya ang moron na pinsan.

Ouch naman kay Akaya yun, nauna siyang kaharap tapos hindi na siya pinansin. Nabaling na ang atensyon ni Ayame kay Choutarou…

"Hoy! Wag mo ngang malapit-lapitan at makaukausap ang gelpren ko." Wika ni Akaya sabay hila kay Ayame palapit sa kanya.

"Girlfriend?" ani Ayame sa sarili.

"Ha?" inosenteng-inosenteng tanong ni Choutarou.

"Tara na nga, Ayame." Naiinis na wika ni Akaya. (selos)

Hinila niya si Ayame palayo kay Choutarou, as if namang kabisado niya buong Hyoutei noh? Nakarating na sila sa malapit sa library nang magsalita si Akaya…

"Eh teka, nasan na ba tayo?"

"Moron ka talaga! Bakit mo ba ko dinala dito?" sabi ni Ayame na naiinis sa ginawa ng Rikkaidai student. "At ano naman yung for the effects na sinasabi mo kay Choutarou na girlfriend mo ko?"

"Akala ko ba tayo na, tapos lalapit-lapit si Choutarou sayo. At kinakausap mo naman." Pagalit ni Akaya.

"Kailan? Saan? Anong oras? Sino mga saksi?" sunud-sunod na tanong ni Ayame na nakapamewang pa.

"Noong February 14, sa ospital, 5:41 pm, saksi ang buong Rikkaidai Regulars." Sunud-sunod rin namang paliwanag ni Akaya na mejo nagsisimula nang mamula ang mga mata.

"Teka! Adika ka! Hi-" naputol na wika ni Ayame nang marinig niya ang paparating na footsteps na pamilyar sa kanyang pandinig lalo na ang prefix na 'huh' kasama ang 'uss'.

Idinala niya si Akaya papasok sa library (nanaman) at nagtago sa pagitan ng mga bookshelves doon. Pinagmasdan nila si Keigo at Kabaji na dumaan sa pinto ng library. Nagbuntung-hininga si Ayame. Nang… naalala niya ang kaninang diskusyon.

"Anong sa ospital, nung February 14 ba ang sinasabi mo, oh my! … it's a-" naputol nanamang sabi ni Ayame dahil…

"Ssshhh… no talking on the library daw. Ang ingay mo, editor in chief ka pa naman, wala kang manners." Bulong ni Akaya.

Taas-kilay si Ayame at tumahimik, di niya mawari ang nararamdaman niya. Pinapawisan ng butil-butil, parang may paru-paro sa tiyan at di makahinga ng mabuti. At the same time, punung-puno ng question mark na lumilipad-lipad sa utak… siya, girlfriend ni Akaya, lumayo siya kay Choutarou. Pati yung taong walang kinalaman idinadamay, ano nga ba naman kasi ang kinalaman ng mabait na si Ootori sa pinagsasasabi ni Kirihara.

"Teka, kailan pa naging kami?" sobrang tanong ni Ayame sa sarili at nanalungko sa may bookshelves. Nang matingin siya accidentally sa isang libro entitled 'It Happens Last Valentine's Day'. Parang sinagot na ng title ng libro ang tanong niya.

"Oh ano, naalala mo na? Hay naku, kunyari ka pa, alam ko namang alam mo. Kayo talagang mga babae…" hindi na natapos ni Akaya ang sasabihin dahil pinukpok siya ng libro sa ulo ni Ayame ng sobrang lakas.

"Shut up kung ayaw mong makipaglaban ka sa bear, Curly Tops." Threat ng dalaga with a nanlilisik na mga mata.

Ayaw na ayaw kasi ni Ayame na sinasabihan ng mga lalaki ang mga babae ng 'pakunwari ka pa… kung alam ko lang naman eh blah, blah, blah…' like that. Kaya kung dala niya ang katana niya ay nagilitan na niya ang kulot na junior ace.

"O-opo." Natatakot na sagot ni Akaya in a low voice.

"Hay, makalayas na nga dito… marami pa kong gagawin, ipapublish ko pa yung result ng laban ni Choutarou. At ikaw, bumalik ka na sa pinaggalingan mo. Di ka kailangan dito, Seigaku lang ang invited, feeling mo naman." Wika ni Ayame na tumayo at lumakad palabas ng library.

"Bakit ba ganun siya ngayon, meron kaya siya? Hay, ano ba 'tong inihampas niya na 'to sa ulo ko. Ang sakit ah." Ani Akaya saka dinampot ang libro na nakalapag sa sahig, "It Happens Last Valentine's Day, heh, lahat na lang ay coincidence."

"Tarundoru, Niou! Bakit mo niloko si Akaya?" pagalit ni Genichirou na umaalingawngaw ang tinig sa court.

"Puri." Tanging sagot ni Niou.

"200 laps around the university!" sigaw ni Sanada.

"Eh? Pero-" reklamo ni Niou.

"Walang pero, pero!"

"Ngunit."

"Walang ngunit, ngunit."

"Subalit!"

"Walang suba-subalit, Tarundoru! Takbo!" bulyaw ni Sanada.

"Oo na." wika ni Niou saka tumakbo.

"Kasi naman eh, pagtripan ba naman si Akaya." Side comment ni Marui habang ngumangata ng bubble gum.

"At pinayagan mo naman." Sabi ni Jackal.

"Hayaan mo na, alam ko namang mag-eenjoy siya dun eh. At si Niou, mag-eenjoy din siyang tumakbo around the university." Sagot ni Bunta saka nag-aya ng practice match kay Yagyuu na nananahimik sa isang sulok. Hay! Ang buhay ng Rikkaidai, iba na talaga ang tensai.

Lumabas na si Akaya ng library at nagcall kay Yukimura. Need for rescue na siya eh …

*ring, ring….ring, ring*

"Hello." Sabi ni Seiichi.

"Yukimura-buchou, bakit parang hindi naman ako welcome dito sa Hyoutei. Akala ko ba ininbayt ako ni Atobe-san?"

"Ehehe, pasensya na Akaya, trick lang ni Niou yun." Sagot ng buchou.

"Ha? Ano sabi ni Fuckubuchou?"

"Wag mo nang tanungin. Sige, bye."

"Buchou, sandali!" … *tut, tut, tut*

Pumikit siya at kinatok-katok ang ulo… what in the world na natrick nanaman siya ng Niou-sempai niya.

Daig pang nalugi ang pagmumuka ni Akaya nang pagpatayan siya ni Seiichi ng call ng ganun-ganun lang. Mistulang anak na pinabayaan ng kanyang sariling ina na sasakang-sakang sa may gawing tennis court ng Hyoutei. Humanda si Niou pagbalik niya sa Rikkaidai, definitely, Kirihara will crush him. Isang albino rabbit ang haharap sa kanya.

"Hay nako! Ano gagawin ko ngayon?" tanong ni Akaya sa sarili with a malalim na buntong-hininga. Nagpasya na lang siyang bumalik sa Rikkaidai nang…

*ring, ring, ring, ring, -vibrate, vibrate-*

"Hello, fuckubuchou? Tumawag na si Yukimura-buchou sakin ah, ano, pagpapatayan mo rin ako ng call? Binayaan niyo kong pumunta dito, alam niyo naman palang trick lang ni Niou-sempai yun sakin. Bakit ganyan ka, fuckubuchou?" sabi ni Akaya na hindi manlang huminga sa sinabi na iyon.

"Tarundoru! Magdadrama ka pa jan, bumalik ka na dito. Wala kang puwang jan, di ka man lang nag-isip."

"Kaya nga pauwi na ko eh… nasan si Niou-sempai?"

"Magtatanong ka pa. Basta bumalik ka na dito." sagot ni Genichirou.

"Hmmph, fuckubuchou..." Wika ni Akaya.

"Ano?"

"Wala lang. Inuubos ko yung load mo. Pinapatagal ko yung call."

"Tarundoru." Ani Sanada saka pinatay ang call.

"Napikon, kunsabagay, lagi namang meron si fuckubuchou. Hay nako… buti na lang hindi siya naging babae, kundi baka magkasundo sila ni Plat Taps." Wika niya sa sarili saka lumingon muli sa building ng Hyoutei and he noticed a white haired girl na nakatingin sa kanya.

"Moron ka talaga, Curly Tops. May palingon-lingon ka pang nalalaman dito." Sabi ni Ayame na kapapatay lang ang call sa cellphone. Katatawag lang ng ate niyang si Natsumi (as mentioned on the frist story), kinukumusta siya at si Akaya. Nang-aasar lang naman si Natsumi sa kanya kaya tinawagan siya, wala kasing magawa sa buhay.

"Ha? Phoey, pakunyari pa talaga. Ito nga ba ang bunga ng pagtitrick ni Niou-sempai sakin?" tanong ni Akaya sa sarili.

Ang problema lang naman ay bakit kasi siya naniwala agad kay Niou, narinig lang niyang Hyoutei halos magkandarapa siya. Kahit ba si Sanada pa ang nagsabi eh, pero ano magagawa nila, it's Kirihara after all. Pagbalik niya sa Rikkaidai Tennis Court ay nakakrus na mga braso at nakakatakot na muka ang lumantad sa kanya.

"Fuckubuchou." Ani Akaya.

"100 laps around the university! Samahan mo si Niou." Utos ni Sanada.

"Pero fuckubuchou…" reklamo ni Kirihara.

"Gusto mo ng dagdag?"

"Hindi." Sagot ni Akaya saka tumakbo.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Singit chapter since maghahalloween naman na nang ipublish ito... next chapter is ... basahin mo na lang. Haha! :-)_


	3. Hunted Mansion  Special Chapter

MisUnderstanding Lang

**Chapter Three **_Hunted Mansion [Special Chapter]

* * *

_

_Me: Happy Halloween! This is only a flash back from before, gets? Hehe ^^

* * *

_

Marami na ring nangyari na mga kaganapan sa Rikkaidai Men's Tennis Club. Kasama ang kanilang daily routine na morning practices at iba pang mga pahirap na iginagawad ng kanilang fukubuchou na acting buchou, well, sa feeling lang niya yun. Isang araw bago ang Halloween, sa Rikkaidai University, nariyan at makikita nanaman ang payak na pamumuhay at gawi ng mga tao roon. May practice match na nagaganap sa pagitan ni Niou Masaharu at Kirihara Akaya.

"Sempai, kadaya mo naman eh, walang ganyanan!" reklamo ni Akaya sapagkat hirap na hirap na siya kahahanap kung nasan ang bola nun pala ay nakaipit sa triangle like ng racket ni Masaharu. Parang nung ginawa niya kay Fuji.

"Puri." Sabi ni Niou.

"Talasan mo naman kasi yang paningin mo, Akaya, ano silbi ng laki niyang mata mo?" pang-aasar ni Marui na kasalukuyang nagbubukas ng chocolate, well, Sneakers to be exact. (hindi ako nag-eendorse…)

"Oh, eto na, Akaya." Wika ni Masaharu at nagserve.

"Nya? Nya? Nasan na? Sa racket niya kaya? Hindi eh… nasan na?" Tanong ni Kirihara sa sarili.

"15-love, Puri."

Sa kahahanap ni Akaya ay hindi niya namalayang nakadaan na pala sa kanya ang bola. May consequence kasi ang laban na iyon, magiging achay ang matatalo, kaya sobrang nagpupursigi si Akaya. After ng morning practice, talunan at luhaang lulunus-lunos na lumabas ng court si Kirihara kasabay ang mga senpai-tachi niya. At may nakaagaw ng atensyon nila…

"Ano yun? May dumating na artista?" tanong ni Niou habang magkakasamang naglalakad ang mga regulars sa may harap ng university. Marami kasing mga nagkakagulong estudyante, karaniwan ay babae, pero may mga lalaki din, kabilang na rin ang populasyon ng mga yayoi. At isa nang nakikichismis ay si Akaya, nangunguna pa, nawala ang tamlay niya… may narinig kasi siyang rumors about dun.

"Ano, Vampire, Vampire? Demonyo ako, magbigay pugay!" aniya na nagmamagaling.

Nagtinginan lahat ng estudyante… kasalukuyan namang kadarating nila Marui sa lugar na kinalalagyan ni Akaya.

"Ha?" nagulat si Marui.

"-tingin- Hmm? Hoy, Bunta ikaw pala yan, ipaliwanag mo nga sa kohai mo na hindi kami bampira." Wika ng lalaking may pinulahan na medyo brown na buhok (gets mo?) at may kasamang babaeng kulay orange ang buhok. Sa katunayan, hindi sila bampira sa totoong buhay, model sila at artista sa isang bloody vampire romance. At napili kasi nilang sa Rikkaidai magshooting para sa show nila kaya lamang sila napadpad doon.

"Pagpasensyahan mo na itong kohai ko. Talagang may pagkaengot lang yan, kumusta ba?" sagot ni Marui sabay paputok ng bubblegum at hinawakan ang ulo ni Akaya saka iniyuko. Halatadong napahiya siya sa ginawa ni Akaya, naisip nilang sana hindi nalang sila sumunod para kunyari hindi nila kilala ang kulot na iyon.

"Close sila?" tanong ni Jackal kay Yagyuu na mga nakikinig sa usapan.

"Ayos lang. Siya nga pala, si Bunta, pinsan ko." Pakilala ni Shiki kay Rima. Tumingin lang naman ang always tamad na itsura na si Rima. (cross-over from Vampire Knight, hehehe)

"-pok- Ano ba gagawin mo dito?" tanong ni Marui.

"Pinsan?" ang bulungan ng mga regulars.

"May shooting kami dito sa university niyo." Sagot ni Shiki.

"Bakit ganun? Artistahin yung mga kamag-anak ni Marui-sempai?" wika ni Kirihara sa sarili.

"Ah, okay." Tipid na wika ni Marui.

"Tarundoru, tara na!" sabi ni Genichirou sabay bitbit kay Akaya na pinagmamasdan si Shiki Senri. Umalis na ang dalawa kaya hindi na nila narinig ang mga sumunod pang usapan, wala rin si Yukimura doon.

"Ah, siya nga pala, iniimbitahan kita sa bahay ko. Maglilipat na kasi kami, ibebenta na yon, baka may magustuhan ka kunin mo, isama mo na rin sila." Pag-aanyaya ng pinsan ni Marui.

"Hhhmm… ang luma-luma na ng bahay mo. Ayoko nga, nakakatakot." Sagot ni Bunta sabay paputok nanaman ng bubblegum.

"Ayon sa aking pagkakaalam, kung luma iyon, ang probability na maraming antiques na pwedeng ibenta doon ay 90%." Bulong ni Renji na nanunulsol.

"Marami ding pambili ng bubblegum, candies at chocolates yon." Pang-uuto naman ni Niou.

Nakumbinsi si Marui at nagwika…

"Oo na, pupunta kami, kailan ba?"

"Sa isang araw, sa hapon, available kayo?"

"Oo, sige. Pupunta kami. Sunduin mo kami dito sa tapat ng University." Wika ni Bunta saka umalis.

Hindi nila napansing ang isang araw na sinasabai ay November 1 which is the 'All Saints' Day'. Kinabukasan sa court…

"Pano natin sasabihin kay Sanada?" tanong ni Jackal.

"Puri, pera din yung mga antigo na iyon na makukurakot ni Marui,pilitin na lang natin si Sanada."

"Sa paanong paraan?" -Marui.

"Eh di sabihin muna natin kay Buchou tapos siya kumausap kay Sanada." Paliwanag ni Yagyuu.

"Sino naman ang kakausap kay Buchou?" tanong ni Marui.

"Ikaw." Sabay-sabay na wika nila.

"Ano yun? Ano yun? May surprise kayo? Sali ako." curious na tanong ni Akaya, O.P. siya sa usapan ng mga sempai.

"Ganito kasi yan Akaya." Ani Marui saka ipinaliwanag ang tungkol doon, at inutusan si Akaya na sabihin yon kay Yukimura.

"Uhm, Buchou…" wika ni Kirihara na fifidget-fidget pa.

"Ha? Bakit?" nakangiting tanong ni Seiichi.

"Ano kasi, pwede bang sumama kayo ni Fuckubuchou bukas?"

Kurap. "Saan?" Kurap ulit.

"Sa ano… sa bahay ng pinsan ni Marui-sempai. Iniimbayt kasi tayo. Sige na, Buchou." Pamimilit ni Akaya.

"Sige, Akaya, konting lambing pa." bulong ni Niou na kasama ang mga regulars (except Sanada) na nasa malayo, nakatago sa mga halamanan.

"Sige, kailan ba?" tanong muli ni Yukimura.

"Ah, wag kang mabibigla pero bukas na kasi yun eh. Saka, pwede bang ikaw na lang ang magsabi kay Fuckubuchou? Nakakatakot kasi eh." Sinabi na ni Akaya ang totoo.

"Bakit kay Sanada takot ka, hindi ka ba natatakot sakin?" nagsisintimyento ang inay ng Rikkaidai.

"Hindi naman sa ganon, Buchou. Sige, aalis na ko, may klase pa ako sa English eh." Paalam ni Akaya. Palusot lang niya na may klase pa siya sa English, ang totoo'y natatakot siya na makakamit ng nagbabadyang panganib mula sa captain.

"Oh, ano?" tanong ni Yagyuu.

"Pumayag. Pero hindi siya umoo na sasabihin niya kay Fuckubuchou." Sagot ni Akaya na kadarating sa malayong lugar na kinaluluklukan ng mga senpai-tachi niya.

"Masama ito, mukang dapat nang gumawa ng hakbang. Operation Sanada." Sabi ni Marui sabay paputok ng bubblegum niya.

Kinabukasan…

"Ang tagal naman ng pinsan mo, Marui-sempai." Ani Akaya na nakasandal sa pader ng university.

"Ayan na siya. Wag ka nang mainip." Wika ni Marui.

A black car stopped in front of them. The window slid open, at dumungaw si Shiki.

"Tara na?" tanong niya.

"Pano ba yan Akaya, sa gulong ka na lang. Di na tayo kasya." Sabi ni Marui.

"Ha? Hindi ah. Si Fuckubuchou na lang."

"Tarundoru! Pinilit niyo na nga lang akong isama ako pa itatapon mo sa gulong." Pagalit ni Genichirou.

Nagkasya rin naman sila eh, kandong ni Sanada si Yukimura. Ayan, si Itay at si Inay ng Rikkaidai, hahaha, (ooppss, hindi poi to yayoi…)

Sa labas ng gate ng mansion…

"Oh, pano, maiwanan ko na kayo. Bahala ka na jan, Bunta. Kung dumating yung may prospect na bibili nito, kayo na lang ang mag-estima ha." Sabi ni Shiki saka sumakay ng black na kotse at umalis.

Lunok. "Uwi na tayo?" pag-aaya ni Akaya.

"Akaya." Wika ni Masaharu sabay hila sa likuran ng damit ng kohai na nagtatangka nang umalis.

"Hindi ka na rin makakaalis, iniwan na tayo ng sasakyan." Bulong ni Jackal.

"Nya? Oo nga hano. Ba't di ko naisip yun?" Narealize din ni Kirihara sa wakas.

"Tara na." sabi ni Marui. Hindi pa niya nahahawakan ang gate ay bumukas na ito.

"Iiihh." Bulong ng pinulahang buhok sa sarili.

"Ne, Sanada, buti at sumama ka." Wika ni Yukimura na nakangiti.

"Hm." Tanging expression ni Genichirou. Ang totoo'y ang sinabi kasi ni Niou na pumayag na si Yukimura about dun, kaya pumayag na din siya.

Sa may pinto…

"Ang probability na bubukas yan ay 100%." Panukala ni Renji.

Hinihintay ng lahat ang pagbukas ng pinto. May kung ilang minuto na rin silang nakatayo at naghihintay…ng wala. Suddenly, nainis si Genichirou, so binuksan niya ang pinto. Sumunod naman ang pito. Nang makapasok silang lahat, sumara ito.

"OMG! Nalock na tayo!" sabi ni Akaya na nagpanic.

"Manahimik ka nga jan, Akaya." Sabi ni Marui.

"Binubulabog mo lang ang mga multo dito." Ani Yagyuu.

"Multo?" tanong ni Kirihara saka luminga-linga sa paligid.

Sa loob ng mansion na iyon ay may malaking hagdan sa gitna na bongga pero scary. Marami ding paintings sa pader, malalaking kurtina na nasa bintana, may mga puing tela na nakatakip sa mga gamit.

Sa labas ng hunted mansion ay may dalawang nakatayo. Guess who…

"Bakit mo ba kasi ako sinama dito. Sinabi na ngang ayoko eh." Reklamo ni Ayame.

"Huh? Ayaw mo kong samahan pero heto't kasama kita. Eh sa ito nga ang assignment ko kay Oto-san ngayon eh." Sagot ni Keigo.

"Prospect na bibilin niyo? Nako, eh kung ganito namang mukang maraming masamang elemento sa loob na naglilibot eh wag na." sabi ni Ayame.

"Tara na. Umaambon na, huh." Wika ni Keigo saka hinila si Ayame sa loob.

"Ayoko nga sabi eh!" nagkukumapit si Ayame sa gate.

"Hindi ka na rin makakaalis, iniwan na tayo ng limousine."

"Eh sino ba naman kasi ang moron na nagpaalis sa limousine."

"Bahala ka nga." Sabi ni Keigo saka iniwan ang pinsan.

"Hoy, teka." Wika ni Ayame saka kumapit sa laylayan ng jacket ni Keigo.

Lumalakas na ang ulan, mukang may bagyo pang dadating. Nasa labas ng mansion ang magpinsan, kakatok palang si Keigo ay bumukas na ang pinto. Natakot siya sa totoo lang pero acting cool pa rin siya. Sa loob ay may ilaw pero hindi ito sapat para magbigyang liwanag ang buong mansion. Dim lights, parang ganun, kaya madilim padin, at walang tao…

"Tao po." Wika ni Ayame. "Muka namang walang tao. Ngayon ba talaga ang usapan niyo?"

"Oo, sabi ngayon daw. Ang nakalagay na date ay November 1." Sagot ni Keigo.

"November 1. Ah, okay… uh-HA? Undas?"

"Huh? Oo. Ewan ko. Siguro." Sagot nanaman ni Atobe saka pinagmamasdan ang buong lugar.

"Bibilin mo talaga 'to? Sure ka?" tanong muli ni Ayame.

"Makikita natin, mamaya."

"Wag na mamaya, ngayon na. Bilisan mo. Madami pa kong gagawin, may ituturo pa si Ate sakin tungkol sa… ah, … secret."

"At may pasecret-secret pa kayong nalalaman. Wag mong minamadali si Ore-sama, Ayame."

"Sorry naman daw, Keigo-sama." Naiinis na wika ni Ayame saka pumunta sa left wing ng mansion at iniwan si Keigo.

Hindi naman talaga siya takot eh, ayaw lang niya talagang samahan si Keigo doon. Lalo at undas, anyway, wala naman siyang dadalawin sa sementeryo. Pinagmasdan niya ang mga larawan sa pader.

"May kahawig, yung isang sempai ni Curly Tops, yung red hair, si ano, Marui-sempai nga ba." Wika ni Ayame na waring may kausap pero sarili lang niya ang kausap niya.

Ang mga Rikkaidai boys ay nasa kanang bahagi ng mansion at nag-eexplore ng mga dapat nilang ibenta.

"Muka namang may sumpa lahat ng gamit dito." Komento ni Niou.

Suddenly, may umalulong at tumindi ang lakas ng ulan at kumidlat ng malakas. Kasabay ang paggalaw ng bakal na costume ng knight na malapit kay Yagyuu. Nagtakbuhan ang mga moron, naiwan si Yagyuu at Jackal dahil alam niyang hinimatay na ang Rikkaidai's Gentleman nang nakatayo. Babantayan niya ito.

Gumawi sa left wing si Akaya sa takot at nahiwalay sa mga sempai niya.

"Nya? Nasan na sila? Ha? teka, babaeng nakaputi, pati buhok ay puti." Sabi ni Kirihara na hingal na hingal at tinitignan ang babae nang sumigaw siya at mapaupo. "White lady!"

Lumingon si Ayame sa pinanggalingan ng sigaw…

"Curly Tops?" tanong niya.

"Flat Tops? Ikaw ba yan? Pati ba naman dito sinusundan mo ko."

"Ang kapal mo talaga. Ikaw nga ang ano ginagawa dito. At sino yung white lady na sinisigaw mo, HUH?"

"Ah, eh, muka ka kasing white lady eh."

"Sipain kita jan eh. Tumayo ka nga jan, muka kang moron."

Mag-aalas-otso na ng gabi, mukang wala nang pag-asang tumigil ang ulan, binagyo na sila sa hunted mansion na iyon. Magkasamang naglalakad si Akaya at Ayame. Nang biglang mamatay ang lahat ng ilaw sa buong lugar, tinamaan ng kidlat ang kable ng kuryente. Dilim ang bumalot sa buong mansion.

"Wah, bakit naman ngayon pa nangyari 'to. Gabi na nga, wala pang kuryente. At isa pa, hoy, Aya-chan, wag ka ngang parang baging jan." sabi ni Akaya.

Kasalukuyan namang nagdadaan si Marui at Niou sa kinalalagyan ng dalawa nang pigilan ni Niou ang kasama. Tinignan nila ang ginagawa ng kohai…

"Marui, nasabi mo na ba kay Akaya ang tungkol sa pagsabak niya sa giyera?"

"Ha? Hindi pa."

"Eh bakit hindi pa?"

"Malay ko bang mangyayari 'to." Sagot ni Marui.

"Puri. Ang buti pa, makinig na lang tayo sa usapan, ano kaya ang gagawin ng brattling na iyon." Sabi ni Niou.

Kumidlat nanaman ng malakas… kumapit si Ayame kay Akaya dahil nagulat siya.

"Nako, wag jan, may kiliti ako jan." wika ni Akaya.

"Moron!" wika ni Ayame. "Nagulat lang naman ako eh." Bulong niya.

"Oohh." Bulong ni Niou at Marui at mas nakinig pa sa usapan.

However, kay Keigo naman…

"Nasan na ba si Ayame?"

Hinahanap niya ang pinsan niya kaso maling daan ang pinupuntahan niya. Saktong nadaan siya sa kinalalagyan ni Yagyuu na wala pa ring malay at ni Jackal na ang tingin niya ay multo.

"Multo?" sabi ni Keigo.

Tumingin sa kanya si Jackal, kinilabutan si Keigo at tumakbo. Sa may paliko ay nakabangga niya si Sanada at naakap niya.

"Sino ba itong tarundoru na ito?" tanong ni Sanada.

Pagtingin niya ay si Keigo pala. Nang mapansin ni Keigo na si Sanada iyon ay kumalas agad siya, anyway, it's an accident after all.

"Atobe?" Sanada asked.

"Sanada? Ano ginagawa mo dito?"

"Wala ka na dun." Sagot ni Sanada saka tumalikod sa kausap.

"Che! Ganyan ka na bang makitungo ngayon?" komento ni Atobe.

"Ang lamig naman." Sabi ni Ayame.

"Bakit kasi ganyan ang suot mo, pupunta ka bas a JS?"

"Galing kami sa Atobe's Corporation kaya tumigil ka sa pang-ookray mo."

Tinanggal ni Akaya ang suot niyang jacket (well, mahilig magjacket ang mga Rikkaidai boys.)

"Ano ginagawa mo?" tanong ni Ayame.

"Ano pa eh di naghuhubad." Sagot ni Akaya.

"Ano na nangyayari?" tanong ni Marui kay Niou.

"Naghuhubad na si Akaya."

"Eeehhh? Di nga? Patingin nga." Sabi ni Marui.

"Wag." sabi ni Ayame.

"Hindi, ayos lang." sagot ni Akaya.

"Wala akong makita." Wika ni Marui.

"Hindi ako makahinga. Hanep si Akaya." Sabi ni Niou.

"Ano ba yan, kulay orange. Magdadala ka na nga lang ang baduy pa nang kulay." Wika ni Ayame saka kinuha ang nakaabot na jacket ni Akaya.

"No choice eh, hayaan mo na. Yan ang available, aarte ka pa, akala ko ba nagiginaw ka?"

"Oo na. Hay!"

"Gusto kong makita." Sabi ni Marui. "Wala ka bang flashlight?"

"Adik, eh di nahalata tayo dito."

Back to Keigo and Sanada. Napapadaan si Renji at Yukimura sa sight kung nasaan ang Tango Pair.

"Sshh…" wika ni Renji sa kasama saka sila nagtago sa may paliko na kwarto.

"Hm. Kung ako sayo, magiistay na lang ako sa isang lugar at hindi na magsasalita." Sagot ni Genichirou sa tanong ni Keigo.

"Huh? Eh bakit hindi ka nagstay sa kung nasan ka kanina, bakit napunta ka dito ngayon?" pabarang wika ni Keigo.

"Wag ka na lang maingay. Tarundoru." Sabi ni Sanada.

"At ano naman sayo kung maingay ako? Bakit, natatakot kang may magparamdam na multo dito?"

Nang biglang natabig ni Yukimura accidentally ang isang knight costume sa tabi niya. Natakot si Keigo at nagtago sa likod ni Sanada. Tumaas ang kilay ng Emperor.

"Aba, at pinababayaan mong gumanyan si Atobe sayo?" pagsesentimyento ng inay ng Rikkaidai.

"Hoy, Yagyuu, gumising ka na nga." Panggigising ni Jackal sa kasama.

"Ha? Ah, nasan ako?"

"Nandito pa rin tayo sa Hunted Mansion."

"Nasan sila?" tanong ni Yagyuu na lilinga-linga.

"Hindi ko rin alam, nakita ko nga pala si Atobe kanina."

"Ah, ganun ba?"

Alas-tres ng madaling araw. Nagulat silang lahat nang tumunog ang malaking pendulum clock ng mansion kasabay ang pagplay ng violin. (Kung alam niyo yung intro ng 'Still Doll' na ending song ng Vampire Knight)…

Naalimpungatan si Ayame, nakatulog pala siya ng nakatalungko. At si Akaya, pinapanood lang siya… kaso nang marinig din ni Akaya iyon ay mejo nagpanic ito.

"Wag kang maingay." Sabi ni Ayame na kinikilabutan.

"Ano ba namang mansion ito, hinding-hindi na ko babalik dito." Sabi ni Akaya na on panic pa rin.

"At sasabihin ko kay Keigo na wag na niyang bilin itong mansion na ito. Nakapangingilabot." Wika ni Ayame.

"Heh, ayoko na talaga dito. Buti at walang tao sa bahay, walang magagalit sakin. Ikaw Plat Taps, wala bang mag-aalala sayo?"

"Hm, wala. Isa pa, kasama ko naman si Keigo dito eh."

"At nasan naman si Atobe, bakit hindi mo kasama?"

"Malay ko, teka, tatawagan ko. Napano na nga kaya yun?" sabi ni Aya saka inilabas ang puti niyang cellphone kaso aandap-andap na rin, lowbat.

"Ano problema?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Lowbat. Lang kwenta."

"Hindi ka girl scout."

"At hanggang kalian mo pa balak makinig jan, ha, Marui?" tanong ni Niou sa kasama.

"Wala nang magandang nangyayari. *pok*"

"Para namang nakikita mo, hano? Eh kanina nga lang nagdedemand ka pa ng flashlight."

"Nakakaboring, I wonder kung ano na ang nangyayari sa iba." Sabi ni Marui saka tumingin sa malaking bintana na nasa harap nila. Tumigil na ang ulan, pero syempre, madilim pa at malamig. Umaga pa sila makakaalis doon sa lugar na iyon. "Nagugutom na ko." Dagdag pa niya.

Kinaumagahan, alasais, may narinig silang busina ng sasakyan. Dali-daling lumalabas ng mansion si Keigo at iniwanan ang kasama niya kanina. Ganun din naman si Ayame at iniwanan si Akaya without any paalam.

"Sa wakas!" sabi ni Ayame na lumabas agad ng gate ng hunted mansion at sinalubong ang limousine.

"Huh? San ka ba nagpunta kagabi?" tanong ni Keigo na nagkasalubong sila.

"Wala ka na dun. So, bibilin mo pa itong nakakatakot na hunted mansion na ito? Kung ako sayo, wag na!" wika ni Ayame saka sumakay sa kanilang mahabang sasakyan.

"Huh? Sinabi ko bang oo. Tara na." sagot ni Keigo.

"Oh, Akaya, kumusta naman ang gabi mo?" tanong ni Marui at Niou na lumabas sa pinagtataguan nila.

"Nya? Niou-sempai, Marui-sempai, san kayo galing kagabi? Sila buchou, nasan?" tanong ng kohai.

"Puri." Tanging sagot ni Niou.

"Kumusta gyera?" tanong ni Marui.

"Ha? Anong gyera?" tanong ni Akaya na punung-puno ng question mark sa ulo.

"Bata ka pa nga." Wika ng dalawa.

Nagkita-kita ang walong regulars sa may pintuang malaki. Suddenly ay bumukas ang pintuan, nakahanda nang tumakbo para magretreat ang lahat nang magsalita si Shiki, binalikan niya ang mga iniwan niyang mamamayan ng Rikkaidai sa bahay niya.

"Oh ano? May nagustuhan ba kayo?" tanong niya.

"Heh, mukang may sumpa lahat ng gamit dito. Siya nga pala, wala nang balak bilin nung may prospect ito, at kung ako man sa prospect, hindi ko na nanainisin pa." sagot ni Marui.

"Muka nga, nakita ko, may umalis na limousine eh."

"Aalis na nga kami. Nakakatakot mag-overnight sa bahay mo." Sabi ni Marui saka binuksan ang pinto.

Sumunod naman ang pito, malaking-malaki ang eyebags nilang lahat at mga nanghihina. Paglabas nila ng gate ay …

"Yukimura… YUKIMURA!" heto nanaman ang Yukimura mode ni Geni-chan.

"Yukimura." Wika din ng lahat.

"Ehehe, nahilo lang ako. Nagugutom na kasi ako eh." Sabi ng captain.

"Wag kang mag-alala buchou, hindi ka nag-iisa. Narito kami at handang dumamay." Sabi ni Akaya.

Sabay-sabay silang lumingon sa mansion. Waring may maitim na aura, kinilabutan silang lahat at umalis.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Sa hinaba-haba ng chapter na ito, salamat sa pagtityagang basahin. Sana ay nagandahan niyo, hehe. ^^ Please review._


	4. Ang Lovelife ng mga Sempai Ko

MisUnderstanding Lang

**Chapter Four **_Ang Lovelife ng mga Sempai Ko_

* * *

_Me: Back to the normal daloy ng istorya. Please read and review, enjoy!_

* * *

"Huh? Kung ayaw ng mga President ng Student Council na magpacelebrate ng prom sa mga schools, Ore-sama is willing to open the ground of his home." kilala mo na ang nagsalita.

Nagdiwang ang mga estudyante, well, ang itinakdang date ay sa araw ng White Day at gaganapin iyon sa malaki at magandang mansion ni Keigo. Ayaw kasing pumayag ng mga kaichou ng bawat schools na magcelebrate ng prom, at dahil sa demand iyon ng mga estudyante, Keigo to the rescue and he is willing to grant their requests. Kaso, ayaw ng president ng Rikkaidai at Seigaku. Ganito ang drama from before…

"I refuse." Ang sabi Tezuka.

"Huh? At bakit naman? Huh?"

"Wala iyong kaugnayan sa pag-aaral at isa pa, magpapractice pa kami para sa darating na Nationals."

"Ang kill-joy mo naman. Minsan lang naman yon." Sabi ni Keigo.

Sa Rikkaidai…

"A-YO-KO!" ang sabi ng kaichou ng Rikkai (isa siyang babae).

"Huh? At bakit naman? Huh?"

"Eh kasi, mga fangirls lang naman ng boy's tennis club ang mamumunini."

"Hm, so, eh ano ngayon? Ang kill-joy mo naman. Minsan lang naman yon."

"Ah, basta! Ayoko!"

"Huh? Nakikita ko sa mga insights ko na broken hearted ka ng dahil sa isang member ng Rikkaidai Boy's tennis club kaya ayaw mo." Sabi ni Keigo with his pause pag nag-iinsight.

"Che! Layas!" sigaw ng kaichou.

Paglabas ni Keigo…

"Sige na, Kaichou, pumayag ka na. Tama si Atobe-san, minsan na nga lang yon." Pakikiusap ni Yagyuu, remember, member siya sa Student Council ng Rikkaidai.

"Hm, convince me." Pag-iinarte ng kaichou.

Sinabi naman iyon ni Yagyuu sa kanyang mga teammates.

"Kailangan natin siyang iconvince."

"Ano, ano, icoconvince natin si Kaichou para magkaprom? Ako! Ako! Ako magcoconvince!" pagvovolunteer ni Akaya Kirihara.

"Kaya mo kaya?" tanong ni Marui.

"Ako pa. Trust me!" pagyayabang ng junior ace.

Sa office ng Student Council…

"Kaichou." Sabi ni Akaya na hindi man lang kumatok sa pinto bago pumasok.

"Hindi ka man lang kumatok bago pumasok, walang modo." Wika ng kaichou nila.

"Nakakatakot naman siya, meron ba siya ngayon? No wonder, kamag-anak nga pala siya ni fuckubuchou. Eh kung si fuckubuchou na lang kaya ang magconvince sa kanya." Sabi ni Akaya sa sarili.

"Trust me, ha?" comment ni Niou na nasa labas kasama ang mga regulars na nakikinig.

"Ano kailangan mo?"

"Ano kase, ah, yung tungkol dun sa….white day invitation ni Atobe-san. Pumayag ka nang makijoin yung school natin." Sabi ni Akaya with his puppy eyes.

"Hay nako, Kirihara Akaya, hindi mo ko makukuha sa puppy eyes mo na yan." Wika ng kaichou.

"Sige na, promise mag-aaral na kong mabuti, kahit tsutoran mo pa ko sa English araw-araw pumayag ka lang."

"Hm, ganyan ka na ba talaga kadisperado? Are you sure?" lumalaki ang ngiti ng kaichou nila.

"Ayan sige, Akaya, konting lambing pa, papayag na siya." Wika ni Yagyuu.

"Oo, kaichou, I'm sure." Ang sagot ni Akaya kahit hindi naman niya talaga alam ang ibig sabihin ng 'I'm sure.'

"Talaga? Sigurado ka talaga?"

"Oo nga. Kung gusto mo, hanapan pa kita ng date, si Marui-sempai, gusto mo?" wika ni Akaya.

"LABAS!" parang aso lang na pinalabas at sinigawan si Akaya. Bagsak ang balikat at susukut-sukot niyang hinarap ang kanyang mga sempai.

"Oh, ano… may trust me, trust me ka pang nalalaman jan. At pati ako idinadamay mo pa." sabi ni Marui.

"Akala ko ba M.U. kayo?" sabi ni Akaya.

"Oo, M.U. nga kami, MisUnderstanding lang." sagot ni Marui sabay paputok ng bubblegum.

"Pano ba yan, mukang gagamitin na natin ang ating huling alas." Wika ni Yukimura na lumalaki ang ngiti.

Sabay-sabay silang tumingin sa lalaking nakacup at nakasandal sa pader.

"Wag niyo kong tignan ng ganyan, tarundoru kayo." Sabi ni Genichirou.

"Ginaganyan mo na ko ngayon." Wika ng buchou.

"Teka, Yukimura, hindi naman sa-"

"Wala, ganyan ka. Hindi mo ko mapagbigyan sa isang simpleng kahilingan. Magpinsan naman kayo ni Kaichou, ikaw na ang kumausap sa kanya." Utos ni Yukimura.

"Tama, tama." Gatong pa ni Akaya.

Walang nagawa ang vice captain. Sa isip ni Yukimura…

"Hm, Tezuka, mamatay ka sa inggit, aattend kami, by hook or by crook. At sisiguraduhin kong magiging masaya ako sa gabing iyon."

Nabalitaan kasi nila na tumanggi si Tezuka sa imbitasyon ni Keigo.

Well, for your information, kaya ganito ang approach ni Yukimura kay Tezuka ay dahil sa ate ni Ayame who happens to be Seiichi's assuming girlfriend pero at the same time ay may confuse feeling kay Tezuka. Siyempre, ayaw ito ng ating DemiGod dahil siya lang daw dapat at wala ng iba ang pwedeng magmay-ari ng puso ng ate ni Ayame kahit si Tezuka pa ang makaharap niya. Sumapit ang araw ng prom… nagliliwanag ang buong mansion ni Atobe. The hour before the opening ceremony.

"Keigo, ano mas maganda, pink o sky blue?" tanong ni Ayame sa pinsan.

"Violet. At bakit naman masyado kang nagpeprepare, huh?"

"Wala lang, bakit, gusto mo bang mukang basahan ang pinsan mo?"

"Ewan ko sayo. Sa bagay, baka dumating ang prince charming mong kulot."

"Hayaan mo, magpaparebond siya." Sagot ni Ayame saka pinalayas ang pinsan sa inis.

Marami nang nagdadatingang mga estudyante na galing sa iba't ibang mga eskwelahan mula sa Tokyo at Kanagawa. Isa na ang Seigaku na talagang minamatahan ni Keigo…

"Oi, Tezuka, akala ko ba wala itong kauganayan sa pag-aaral at akala ko ba magpapractice pa kayo para sa Nationals? Huh?" ang sabi ni Keigo na papalapit sa mga Seigaku Regulars.

"Sisihin mo si Fuji at ang pinsan mo. (referring to ate ni Ayame na si Natsumi)" sagot ni Tezuka.

"Huh? At nagpauto ka naman."

Sa taas ng mansion sa kwarto ni Ayame ay pumasok si Natsumi.

"Oh, hanggang ngayon di ka pa mapakali jan. Baka naghihintay na sa ibaba yung prince charming mo, sensya ka, hindi siya nagparebond." Wika ni Natsumi.

"Ewan ko sa inyo ni Keigo. Siya nga pala ate, bakit nandito ka? Wala pa ba yung boyfriend mo?"

"Sino si Kunimitsu?"

"Akala ko ba si Yukimura?"

"Hehe, pretending lang." sagot ni Natsumi.

"Hay! Ang gulo ng life mo! Saka, bakit ka nakaitim?" tanong ni Ayame.

"Wala lang, gusto kong umeksena mamaya. Bakit, gusto mong maging alalay?"

"No thanks. Hmmph… oo nga pala, dadating ba yung mga friendships mo?"

"Oo naman. Yung isa may kasama yatang date. Yung isa, maghahanap pa lang." Sagot ni Natsumi.

"Hay buti naman, madadivert ang atensyon niya kila Sakura-sempai (Sakura is mentioned on chapter 1 sa cake shop)." Sabi ni Ayame sa sarili.

"Sige, aalis na ko. Nasagap ng antenna ko na nanjan na si Kunimitsu. You know, habang wala si Seiichi, kailangang samantalahin ang pagkakataon. Hehehe…" Sabi ng ate niyang sintu-sinto.

"Ang lakas talaga ng hatak ng signal mo." Sabi ni Ayame na sweat drop sa mga pinagsasasabi ng kapatid.

Sa ibaba… Grand entrance ang inay at itay ng Rikkaidai kaso nagsasalita si Keigo at kasalukuyang nagmamaganda kaya nasayang ang effort nila. Akala pa naman ni Yukimura magmimistulang ala-Cinderella Story ang entrance niya. Sa di kalayuan ay umiinom pa naman ng juice si Natsumi kausap si Sakura nang mailaglag niya ang basong hawak ng makita niya ang itsura ng boyfriend niya.

"Ha? Bakit?" tanong ni Sakura sa kaibigan.

"Ahehe, wala naman." Sabi naman ni Natsumi na patay-malisha.

"Wah! Buchou! Fuckubuchou!" wika ni Akaya ngunit may napansin ang mga Rikkaidai Regulars except Marui, wala pa siya dun.

"Ano ba'y suot ni Yukimura? Ang tangkad-tangkad niya bilang babae, para siyang si Imelda Marcos." ani Jackal.

"Ang probability na wala na siyang maisuot na tuxedo kaya ganyan ang isinuot niya ngayon ay 98%." Ani Renji.

"At kulay yellow pa talaga ang suot na gown ni Yukimura." Sabi ni Yagyuu na itinataas ang salamin.

"Puri, kaso, nakakahiya pag nadiscover ng mga lalaki sa ibang school na si Yukimura pala yan. Ang naturingang BUCHOU ng Rikkaidai Men's Tennis Club." Wika naman ni Niou.

"Are you having fun yet? Huh? Maya-maya lang ay may gaganapin na game, at inaasahang makikilahok ang lahat. Enjoy the night, and …Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" wika ni Keigo sabay ng pagshower ng petals ng red rose sa buong lugar.

"Wow! Kyaaa! Atobe-sama!" sabi ng mga girls saka nag-kyaa nanaman kay Keigo lalo na ang mga Hyoutei girls na fans niya.

"Excuse me, wala pa ba si Marui-kun?" tanong ni Jirou sa mga Rikkaidai Regulars.

"Ay, sorry, wala pa. May appointment pa siya eh." Sagot ni Yukimura saka ngumiti.

"Ang ganda mo naman. Miss, ano pangalan mo?" tanong ni Jirou.

Hindi makakibo ang buong Rikkaidai, napansin ni Jirou na masama ang tingin ni Sanada, tipong pag nagtanong pa siya ng kung anu-ano ay magigilitan na siya nito into tiny pieces.

"Ehehe, tawagin mo na lang akong Yuki-chan." Sagot ni Yukimura habang sweat drop ang mga kasama. Hindi nila inaasahang magcocosplay ng ganon ang kanilang buchou at mukang he's into it.

Si Ayame naman ay hindi pa bumababa ng malaking hagdan. Sumisilip pa lang siya sa ibaba kung nandon na ang dapat niyang makita. Kaso… may tumawag sa kanyang pangalan.

"Ayame-chan! Ano ginagawa mo jan. Bumaba ka dito."

"Choutarou." Wika ni Ayame ngunit sa isip niya… "Nakakainis, nakita ako."

"Bakit ayaw mong bumaba dito?"

"Ah, wala naman." Sagot ni Ayame na bumaba ng hagdan.

Sa ibaba ay napansin ni Niou na bumababa si Ayame kaya tinabig niya ang siko ni Akaya. Iinom pa naman sana siya ng juice kaso hindi na naituloy.

"Ha? Bakit ba Niou-sempai, kanina ka pa tabig ng tabig sa siko ko?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Puri." Wika ni Niou na nakatingin sa malaking hagdan.

"Ang yaman talaga ng mga Atobe, hano?" wika ni Yukimura.

"Hindi mo naman kailangang ipagdiinan yan, Yukimura." Side comment ni Sanada.

"Ehehe, totoo naman ah."

"Kung mayaman ang mga Atobe, ang probability na mayaman din ang mga pinsan ni Atobe ay 99.99%." panukala ni Renji.

"Excuse me, nauuhaw ako." Wika ng nakagown na si Seiichi.

"Hora! Hora! Sino siya? At lumalapit siya kay Tezuka-buchou." tanong ni Momoshiro.

"Ayon sa aking data, walang ganyang babaeng nag-eexist sa Rikkaidai. Masyado siyang maganda, isa siyang diyosa." Sabi ni Inui.

"Diyosa? Lumalapit kay Tezuka?" ani Fuji na nagkaroon ng mata.

"Nakakauhaw naman." Parinig ni Yukimura.

Kasalukuyan namang nasa tabi ng mga beverages si Tezuka at para na rin wag mapahiya si Yukimura este si Yuki-chan (kahit hindi niya nakikilala na si Seiichi pala iyon) ay inabutan niya ito ng hindi nakakalasing na champaign.

"Ah! Salamat." Ani Yuki-chan sabay ngiti ng kanyang angelic face. Nahumaling sa kanyang kagandahan ang mga kalalakihan sa paligid.

Sa isipan ni Yukimura… "Oh ano Tezuka, naiinlove ka na ba sakin? Nakalimutan mo na ba si Natsumi?"

"Naku, masama ito." Wika ni Sanada sa malayo at umalis sa table ng Rikkaidai.

"Anak ng- … ano ginagawa ni Seiichi sa Kunimitsu ko?" sabi ni Natsumi saka tumayo sa kinauupuan. "Sakura, may aayusin lang akong gulo."

"Ha? Anong gulo?" tanong ni Sakura at naiwanan sa table.

Sa malayo ay ginagamit na ni Keigo ang kanyang insight.

"Mabuti naman at umalis na ang pinsan kong sintu-sinto." Aniya sa sarili.

At nagrequest siya ng kanyang paboritong music sa orchestra na hinire pa niya from Europe… at lumapit na siya kay Sakura. Kaso sa kasamaang palad ay sinundan ni Sakura si Natsumi.

"Excuse me." sabi ni Natsumi sabay hila kay Yukimura sa malayo.

Umalis si Tezuka, saktong pagdating ni Sanada sa may table, lilinga-linga dahil biglang nawala si Yukimura sa paningin niya. At sakto ring pagdating ni Sakura sa table at naghahanap din ng nawawalang kaibigan nang tumapat ang spot light sa kanilang dalawa. Nakakahiya…

"Hi." Tipid na bati ni Geni-chan.

"Hello." Response ni Sakura.

Nagplay ang tango music at ayaw umalis ng spot light sa kinalalagyan nilang dalawa.

Ang utos kasi ni Keigo ay itapat ang spot light kay Sakura.

"Is that?" tanong ni Ayame.

"Sakura-sempai." Wika ni Choutarou.

"Ano naman ang binabalak nilang gawin? At may spot light effects pang nalalaman." Nang biglang may natisod silang isang bagay.

"Ay, sorry." Sabi ni Ayame na natigil sa paglalakad.

"Atobe-san? Ano ginagawa mo jan?" tanong ni Ootori sa nakatalungkong captain niya. Mistulang batang kinuhanan ng candy.

"Anong drama?" tanong ni Ayame.

Hindi sumagot si Keigo, parang walang narinig, patuloy pa rin sa pagmumukmok. Kasi naman, pinlano niya iyon para sa kanyang prowess, isasayaw niya kasi dapat si Sakura kaso inagaw ni Genichirou ang eksenang-bune.

"Bakit ayaw maalis ng spot light satin?" bulong ni Sakura kay Sanada.

"Ewan ko." Wika ni Sanada.

Nagets na ni Sakura ang ibig sabihin, sila na rin kasi ang center of attention, kaya it means, magsasayaw sila, whether they like it or not.

"Ano kaya ang gagawin ni Sanada?" tanong ni Jackal.

"Go! Fuckubuchou, kaya mo yan!" cheer ni Akaya.

"Tarundorung bata." Wika ni Sanada sa sarili.

"Marunong ba siyang magsayaw ng Tango? Ang alam ko Caramelldansen lang ang alam niyang sayawin." Ani Niou na umiinom ng juice. (isearch niyo na lang sa Youtube ang Caramelldansen ng PoT ^^)

"Eh? Kailan mo pa siya nakitang magsayaw ng ganun?" tanong nila.

"Malay ko, masama bang manghula?"

"Mukang wala na tayong magagawa." Sabi ni Sanada saka inilahad ang kamay.

Mas namuti si Keigo sa pagmumukmok at mas kumapal ang maitim na ulap sa kanyang ulunan.

"Choutarou, tara na. Malala na 'to. Wala na 'tong pag-asa." Sabi ni Ayame saka nilayasan ang pinsan.

"Sandali lang, Ayame-chan." Sabi ni Choutarou.

Nagsimula nang magsayaw ang dalawa…

"Akalain mo, magaling palang magsayaw ng Tango si Sanada?" nabibilib na sabi ni Yagyuu.

"Ui, ano meron?" entrada ni Marui na kadarating lang.

"Saan ka galing?" tanong nila.

"Wala. *pok*" sagot ng red hair saka nanood ng sentro ng kawilihan na si Genichirou.

"Panong-" tanong ni Natsumi na nasa mejo kalayuan.

"Neh, magaling palang magsayaw si Sanada. Makipagsayaw nga ako sa kanya." Comment ni Yukimura.

"Hindi, hindi, hindi. Magpapalit ka na ng damit. Nakakahiya ka." Kontra ni Natsumi sabay tulak kay Yukimura sa dressing room ni Keigo.

Unti-unti nang bumibilib ang mga manonood at pinagbubulungan kung sino ang babaeng kasayaw ni Sanada.

"Ay, Marui-sempai, di ba siya yung ate sa cake shop?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Oo. Kaibigan siya ni Kaichou."

"Nya? Ganun ba?" sabi ni Akaya na bilib na bilib sa pinapanood.

"Hanep makipagsayaw si Sanada, bigay na bigay, eh kung kasing-galing ba naman ni Selena Gomez yung kasayaw niya, hindi ko akalaing ganyan siya kagaling magsayaw ng Tango. Swabeng-swabe." Komento ni Niou.

Natapos na ang sayaw… at nagpalakpakan ang madla. Bumalik na si Sanada sa table ng Rikkaidai at hindi man lang hinatid si Sakura. Samantalang malugod na sinalubong si Sakura ng Kaichou ng Rikkaidai na kadarating lang.

"Ang galing mo palang sumayaw, di mo sinasabi, may talent ka pala sa dancing. Bagay na bagay kayo ni Geni-kun."

"Hay nako, napasubo lang naman ako. Si Natsumi?" tanong ni Sakura.

Kay Natsumi naman…

"Actually, dapat regalo ko 'to sayo nung birthday mo kaso sa kasamaang palad ay hindi ako nakauwi dito sa Japan so hindi ko na naibigay sayo." Paliwanag ni Natsumi kay Yukimura.

"Salamat." Sabay ngiti habang tinatanggal ang gown niyang dilaw na dilaw.

"Parang costume ng Beauty and the Beast yan ah." Puna ni Natsumi,

"Ah, oo, ginamit ko sa play namin nung isang araw, at nakakatuwa dahil si Sanada yung beast. Bentang benta nga yung play namin eh." Proud na proud na sabi ni Yukimura.

"If I know, YAYOI lang naman ang mga fans niyo." Sagot ni Natsumi habang tinutulunang magtanggal ng gown si Seiichi. "Aba! at nakaheels ka pa pala!"

"Eheheh, sabi ni Sanada, para daw mas bagay."

"Whatever." Eyes rolled si Natsumi at akmang lalabas ng dressing room.

"San ka pupunta?"

"Kukuha ng sapatos….ni Keigo. Baka sakaling magkasya sayo."

Isa nanamang siko ni Niou…

"Bakit ba, kanina ka pa Niou-sempai." Reklamo ni Akaya.

"Tsk, kahina mo, Akaya." Wika ni Marui.

"Tumingin ka kasi dun." Ani Niou sabay pihit ng ulo ni Akaya sa direksyon ni Ayame at Choutarou.

Magsisimula na kasi ang Waltz… at pumunta na sa dance floor ang dalawa.

"Hhhmmmppp…kaya ko rin naman yun." sabi ni Akaya.

"Ows, talaga eh nung nag-enroll tayo sa Music Club bakit sa hiphop ka pumasok? Hindi mo sinamahan si Sanada sa Tango, Cha-Cha, Waltz, Salsa-" pagdududa ni Marui.

"Tama na, Marui-sempai. Oo na, tensai ka na. Basta, kaya ko rin yun."

"Sige nga, kunin mo nga si Ayame-chan mamaya." Gatong ni Niou.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Hahaha, OOC si Yukimura. At ganun nga ba kagaling magsayaw si Sanada? May karugtong pa ito, ipagpatuloy ang pagbabasa para wag mamiss ang isang humor/romance na chapter. Alalahanin, review. ^^_


	5. Ikaw Pa Rin Ang First Love Ko

MisUnderstanding Lang

**Chapter Five** _Ikaw Pa Rin Ang First Love Ko

* * *

_

Sa dancefloor, kalagitnaan na ng Waltz nang may lumapit kay Ayame at Chotarou.

"Aba! At tinotoo nga." Sabi ni Niou na napatayo pa sa kinauupuan.

"Hamunin mo ba naman kasi eh." Wika ni Yagyuu.

"Hoy, Jackal, antabay ka lang sa tabi-tabi, baka may gawing kabulastugan yun." Utos ni Marui.

"Bakit ako?" protesta ni Jackal.

"Kasi ikaw ang baby sitter niya." Sagot ni Renji.

"Hindi naman ako binabayaran ah."

"Excuse me." Sabi ni Akaya saka inagaw si Ayame kay Choutarou.

"Curly Tops." Nagulat si Ayame sa ginawa ng junior ace.

Pahiyaan na lang kaya nagparaya na si Ootori, isa pa, sadyang mabait lang talaga siya.

"Ehem." Sabi ni Ayame kay Akaya na ngayon ay nasa harap na niya.

"Di ba sabi ko wag kang lumalapit sa kanya."

"Oh, ano naman? Dance lang naman ito ah. Marunong ka bang magsayaw? Nakakahiya, ang daming nanonood, sumingit ka."

"Ayos lang yan, I can dance a little." Sabi ni Akaya.

"Kailan pa siya natutong mag-english?" tanong ni Ayame sa sarili saka nakipagsayaw kay Akaya ng Waltz.

Behold, ang pagsasabog ni Akaya sa dancefloor.

"Aray." Sabi ni Ayame.

"Ooppss, sorry." Sabi ni Akaya dahil natapakan niya ang paa ng kasayaw.

"Marunong ka ba talagang magsayaw?"

"Oo nga sabi eh. Ay, sorry ulit."

"Hhhmmpp." Sabi ni Ayame saka huminto sa pagsayaw at tinapaktapakan ang sapatos ng kasayaw. Pareho lang silang nakatingin sa ibaba habang naaabuso ang bagong-bagong sapatos ni Akaya nang biglang may bumitbit sa likuran niya.

"Tarundoru! Nakakahiya, nagsasabog ka lang jan." ani Genichirou saka binitbit na palayo ang kohai niya.

"Hay…" tanging ekspresyon ni Ayame at nagpunta sa table ng ate niya at ng dalawang kaibigan nito.

"Oh, kumusta pagsasayaw?" tanong ng ate niya.

"Don't ask. Karimarimarim, nakita mo naman."

"Hahaha, kasi naman eh, masyadong mabait si Choutarou, ipinamigay ka sa Rikkaidai student na iyon." Sabi ni Sakura.

"Ganyan ka, Sakura-sempai, sige, okrayin mo pa ko, palibhasa kasi magaling lang magsayaw ang fuckubuchou nila."

"Oo nga, at mukang nag-enjoy nga siya kanina." Komento ni Natsumi.

"Mga tarundoru…" wika ni Sakura.

"At nahahawa na siya kay Geni-kun. Ui…" pang-aasar ng kaichou ng Rikkai.

"Excuse me." Ani Sakura saka umalis ng table.

"Pikon." Sabi ng tatlo.

Sa daan ay may natalisod si Sakura…

"Ay sorry… sino ba 'to?"

Isang mabagal na "Huh?" ang sumagot sa kanya.

"Kei-Keigo?" tanong niya… "Lalaking ininfrared ang nunal, anong nangyari sayo?" tanong niya.

"Mas magaling naman akong magsayaw ng Tango kesa sa kanya ah." Pagmumukmok ni Keigo.

"At naalala mo pa nung bata tayo. Pero Keigo, hindi Tango yun, El Bimbo lang yun." Sabi sa kanya.

"Pero kahit na. Kahit ano pa yun, sayaw parin yun."

"Sige na nga. Ano ba gusto mo? Magpasikat sa dancefloor?"

"Oo."

Magsasayaw din sila… ayan nanaman si Sakura, nakatapat nanaman ang spot light, nabuhayan ng loob si Keigo. Sa middle of the dance floor ay itinaas ni Keigo ang kamay niya… in the flick of his finger ay nagplay ang music, this time, it's not Tango, it's Salsa…

"Neh, Sanada, hinahamon ka yata ni Atobe." Sabi ni Yukimura in Tuxedo, nakapagpalit na siya ng damit.

"Oh, Yukimura, buti at nagbalik ka na sa sarili mong katinuan." Puna ni Jackal.

"Ehehe, pinilit akong pagbihisin ni Natsumi eh." Sagot ng buchou.

"Hindi ako makahinga sa mga dance moves nila." Wika ni Niou.

"Masyadong mapusok, mas malala pa sa Tango moves ni Sanada." Sabi ni Yagyuu.

"Anong mapusok? Pinilit ko pa ngang maging maginoo kanina." Ani Sanada.

"Kailan ka pa naimpluwensyahan ni Yagyuu?" tanong ni Renji.

Natapos na ang sayaw… good mood na si Atobe at hinawakan na niya ang microphone para mag-announce ng isang mahalagang announcement (?) …

"Mina, makinig kayo. Magteten o'clock na, at sisimulan na ang game na inihanda ni Ore-sama. Sa right wing ng mansion ay may nakakalat na isang libong hugis puso na chocolates. Maaari niyong pasukin ang anumang kwartong nakabukas, yung nakabukas lang huh. Pagkatapos ng dalawang oras ay babalik dito, siya nga pala, lalaki lang ang pwedeng sumali, ang makakahanap ng may pinakamaraming heart shape chocolate ay pagkakamit ng free trip to Korea for two, all expenses paid." Paliwanag ni Keigo.

"Wow! Gusto ko yun, gusto ko yun! Gusto kong makita si Jan Di at Jun Pyo." ani Akaya dahil narinig niya ang free trip to Korea dahil fans na fans siya ng Boys Over Flower, remember, kulot si Jun Pyo.

"And the game starts…..NOW!" go signal ni Keigo. Nagsuguran sa right wing ang mga lalaki. Unang-una si Marui sa eksena. Actually, wala siyang pakialam sa free trip, ang concern lang niya ay ang chocolate na malilikom niya. Isa pa, nabigyan na kasi niya ang dapat niyang bigyan. Sa sobrang kaexcitedan naman ni Akaya ay naiwan siya, lahat ng sempai niya ay nawala na sa tabi niya.

Naiwan ang mga girls sa kanilang mga tables.

"Hay! Sino kaya ang mabibiktima ng kwadernong itim?" tanong ni Natsumi.

"Anong kwadernong itim?" tanong ng tatlo.

"Iniwan ko kasing bukas yung kwarto ko sa right wing ng Mansion. Alam ko namang maraming chismosong magbabasa nun, mapagkakamalan nilang diary yun. Ahaha!"

"Right wing?" napag-isip ni Ayame ang sinabi ng ate niya. Nakalimutan niyang isara ang pinto ng kwarto niya. Anyway, hindi naman agad marireach yun eh, sa pinakadulo pang bahagi ng right wing ng mansion yun at kung papalarin ay wala nang makakapunta roon kaso hindi siya pwedeng pumunta dahil bawal ang babae na gumawi doon. You know…

Pasok sa kwarto… maghanap ng chocolate, iyon ang ginawa ni Kirihara Akaya. Kahit sa saradong kwarto ay pumapasok siya kahit alam niyang against the rule. Manalo lang para sa free trip to Korea, all expenses paid. Samantalang si Renji at Sadaharu ay nagkita sa isang kwarto. (hindi ito Yayoi)

"Renji."

"Sadaharu."

At sabay silang natingin sa isang kwaderno, itim na kwaderno na may tatak na death note, joke!... may nakalagay na 'Bawal Basahin'.

"Hm?" reaksyon ng dalawa at nacurious.

Binuklat nila ang notebook, may nakasulat…

'Sinabi na ngang huwag basahin eh, ang tigas ng ulo' …

At binuklat pa ulit ang sumunod na pahina… 'Aba, at humirit pa ng isa, well sige, buklat pa ng isa'

At ginawa nga nila. Nagkamata si Renji at Sadaharu… 'Kung gusto mong malaman ang pangalan ng crush ko, buklatin mo sa pahina 88' at binuklat naman ng dalawa.

'Oops, sa pahina 26 pala. Sorry.' At ayun, namanipula na ang dalawa. Nakalimutan na nila ang tungkol sa game na sinasalihan nila.

Samantalang si Akaya naman ay napadpad sa pinakadulong bahagi ng right wing. Malamang ay wala pang nakakareach nun, lahat ay busy sa gawing gitna at unang mga kwarto. Kaso, iisa lang ang kwartong nakabukas sa gawi na iyon kaya pumasok siya. Pagpasok niya ay nakita niya si Choutarou na nakapako ang paningin sa isang bagay.

"Wah! Ikaw nanaman? At ano ginagawa mo dito?" pag-iingay ni Akaya.

Ngumiti lang naman si Ootori sa kanya at nagsalita…

"Ikaw pala, Kirihara-san… tinitignan ko lang naman ang bear na yon."

"Bear, bear? Asan? Baka sapakin ako."

At nakita niya ang teddy bear na nakalagay sa kama na malapit sa unan.

Parehong may nagbalik na ala-ala sa dalawa…

_Flashback_

_Pitong taon ang nakaraan buhat ng nasa airport si Akaya dahil pupunta ng America ang kanyang itay upang magrabaho. _

"_Tahan na, Akaya." Wika ng tatay niya. _

"_Ayoko, galit ako sayo, iiwanan mo na kami." Umiiyak na sabi ni Akaya at ayaw huminto. _

_Naiinis na ang tatay niya at may nakitang teddy bear na nakakalat sa may upuan, mukang may nakakalimot kaya kinuha niya iyon at ibinigay sa anak. _

"_Oh, tumahan ka na." sabi ng tatay niya saka umalis._

"_Ayoko niyan." Sabi ni Akaya saka ibinalibag ang teddy bear saktong dumadaan ang batang si Ayame na pagala-gala at paikut-ikot lang sa airport dahil naghihintay sila ng flight papuntang Korea at natapakan niya si Bear. _

"_Ay, sayang naman itong Mr. Bear na ito, hoy, ikaw, hindi mo man lang ingatan yung ibinibigay sayo ng daddy mo." Wika ni Ayame saka ipinukpok sa ulo ni Akaya. _

"_Aray. Ano ba… masakit." _

"_Kawawa naman si Mr. Bear, itinatapon mo lang. Saka bakit ka umiiyak?" _

"_Hindi ako umiiyak noh. Lalaki kaya ako." _

"_Eh ano yang ginagawa mo?" _

"_Napuwing lang ako." Sagot ni Akaya na pupunas-punas sa mata. _

"_Alam mo, normal lang yan. Bakit san ba pupunta yung daddy mo?" _

"_Sa America." _

"_Alam mo, maganda dun, kaso dapat pag nagpunta ka dun, magaling kang mag-english dahil hindi ka nila mauunawaan." Paliwanag ni Ayame. _

"_Hmp, ayoko ng America, ayoko ng English. Hinding-hindi ko pag-aaralan yang English na yan." Sabi ni Akaya. _

"_Bahala ka. Ano nga pala pangalan mo?" Wika ni Ayame._

"_Ako? Ako si Kiri-" _

"_Hoy! Akaya! Nanjan ka lang pala, uuwi na tayo!" bunganga ng ate ni Akaya sabay pingot sa tenga niya paalis._

_Naiwan si Mr. Bear kay Ayame… _

"_Hoy, batang may kulot na buhok, yung mo!" ang sabi niya kaso hindi na siya narinig kaya naiwan na sa kanya. _

"_Bear, teka, nasan na nga ba yung bear ko kanina?" tanong ni Ayame sa sarili at tinawag na siya ng ate Natsumi niya dahil aalis na sila. _

_At eto naman ang flashback ni Choutarou… bago magmeet si Akaya at Ayame._

"_Okay, Choutarou, give Mr. Bear to Ayame-chan." Ang sabi ng mommy ni Ootori._

"_Eto si Mr. Bear, Ayame-chan. Para sayo." _

_Tinanggap naman ni Ayame ang bear… at umalis na sila Choutarou, business partner kasi ng pamilya nila ang pamilya nila Ayame. _

"_Sana, natuwa si Ayame-chan sa binigay kong bear." _

"_Wag kang mag-alala, Choutarou, paniguradong nagustuhan niya yun." Sabi ng mommy niya. _

"_Talaga po." Tuwang-tuwang sabi ni Choutarou. _

_End of Flashback_

"Teka! "sabay na sabi ng dalawa.

"Argh! Mamaya na si Mr. Bear, ang mahalaga yung free trip." Sabi ni Akaya sa sarili saka binuksan ang isang drawer. Mga pictures… naagaw nanaman ang atensyon niya.

"Sino 'to?" tanong ni Akaya kay Choutarou.

"Ah, yan ba, si Ayame-chan yan nung kindergarten."

"Pano mong nalaman?" tanong muli ni Akaya.

"Schoolmate ko siya noon bago siya pumunta sa Korea." Sagot naman ni Ootori.

"Pano mo nga pala nalamang siya ito?"

"Ha? Kwarto niya kasi ito eh."

"Nya? Bakit parang alam na alam mo yata?"

"Eh kasi, lagi akong nandito… pag isinasama niya ko."

"Kailan pa?" daig pang iniinterview ni Akaya si Choutarou.

"Madalas. Hindi ko na matandaan eh. Pasensya na."

Unti-unti nang namumula ang mga mata ni Akaya sa selos. "Bakit si Ootori isinasanama niya dito? Sabi na nga sa kanyang wag siyang lumalapit sa tao na ito eh." Wika niya sa sarili.

Pagkatapos ng dalawang oras ay nagsibalikan na ang mga lalaki sa venue kasama ang mga chocolates na nahanap nila. Well, dahil sa paghahardwork ni Akaya ay siya ang may pinakamaraming nahanap. Nagdevil mode siya at inagaw sa ibang kalahok ang mga chocolates niyon. Mga kaawa-awang nilalang…

"Huh? At ngayon, ang nanalo sa ating paligsahan ay mula sa Rikkaidai University… huh? Aba at isang Tennis Regular." Ani Keigo na nakamicrophone.

"Si Seiichi?" tanong ni Natsumi sa mga kaibigan.

"Baka si sugar-freak." Panukala ni Eri, ang kaichou ng Rikkaidai. (sugar-freak referring to Marui)

"Baka naman si Genichirou-san." Wika ni Sakura.

Tumingin ang tatlo sa tahimik na Ayame.

"Bakit kayo nakatingin sakin?"

"Hindi ka ba magsasalita?" tanong ng ate niya.

"Ano naman ang dapat kong ipanukala eh walang kakwenta-kwenta si Curly Tops. Asa kung mananalo yun."

"Oowwss…ba't may sinabi ba kaming si Curly Tops mo." sabi ng tatlo.

"Ggrr.." wika ni Ayame saka nilayasan ang mga kasama.

"At ang nanalo ay walang iba kundi si…." Pinapasuspense pa ni Atobe ang eksena.

"At sino naman kaya?" tinatamad na tanong ni Ayame sa sarili.

"Kirihara Akaya." Sabi ni Keigo sa tamad na tinig.

"A What?" sabi ni Ayame at ng tres marias na sila Sakura.

"Sayang, akala ko pa naman si Seiichi ko na." sabi ni Natsumi.

"Oi, kayong dalawa, ano naman kaya ang reaksyon ng watergirl natin?" wika ni Eri.

"Ayun oh." Ani Sakura saka itinuro ang bunso nila.

Kaso naagaw na ang atensyon nila dahil biglang may chocolates na nakaabot sa kanila. Ang utos kasi ni Keigo sa mga boys ay lahat ng makukuha nilang chocolates ay ibibigay nila sa mga girls na gusto nilang bigyan. It's already twelve o'clock, ang mismong araw ng White Day March 14.

"Ehehe, Happy White Day, Natsumi." Bati ni Seiichi.

"Ah, ang sweet naman."

"Ayame, natatandaan mo pa ba ko?" biglang tanong ni Akaya na humahangos palapit.

"Ha? Oo, ikaw si Curly Tops. At kailan mo pa ko tinawag sa pangalan ko,, huh?"

"Hindi yun ang ibig kong sabihin, yung bear."

"Bear? Anong bear?"

"Si Mr. Bear nung bata pa tayo. Ito oh, yung sa airport." Ani Akaya saka ipinakita ang bear.

"Oh, ano naman si Mr. Bear, may nagbigay niyan sakin nung bata pa ako." Sabi ni Ayame saka kinuha kay Akaya ang bear.

"Ayame-chan, para sayo." Singit ni Choutarou sa usapan saka ibinigay ang mga chocolates na nakuha niya. "Pasensya na, hindi ako nanalo. Nalamangan ako ng isa eh."

"Ayos lang yun, Choutarou. Salamat." Wika ni Ayame.

"Plat Taps, ano ba, yung bear matter." Paalala ni Akaya.

"Si Mr. Bear. Naitago mo pa pala yang binigay ko, Ayame-chan." Sabi ni Chotarou.

"Anong bigay mo, ako nagbigay niyan sa kanya." Pambabara ni Akaya.

"Teka, teka nga. Ang gulo niyo, ang sabi ko, bigay sakin 'to ng first love ko, okay?"

"Oo, at yan ang dahilan kung bakit bumalik siya ng Japan, para hanapin ang pangit niyang first love." Sabad ni Natsumi sa usapan na napapadaan kasama si Seiichi.

"Ate naman eh!" reklamo ni Ayame sa ate. "Bye." Sabi ni Natsumi saka lumayas.

"Ibinigay ko kay Ayame-chan yan sa airport seven years ago nung papunta siya ng Korea." Paliwanag ni Ootori.

"Ano ka, eh ibinigay ko sa kanya yan sa airport nung pumunta sa America yung Oto-san ko, pitong taon na ang nakalipas. Pano mong sasabihing ikaw ang nagbigay." Depensa ni Akaya.

"Kasi naman eh nakalimutan ko nang ipadetective ito sa dami ng ginagawa ko. Mejo nakalimutan ko na nga yung itsura ng nagbigay nito sakin eh. Pero napakapangit nung bata na yun." Paliwanag ni Ayame.

"Hindi ako yun, Ayame-chan. "

"At ano naman ang gusto mong palabasin, ako yung pangit na bata na yun?" – Akaya.

"Ano na nga yung pangalan, ano Baka-, Bakaya? Ano Bakaya nga ba? Parang ganun eh."

"Basta, ako nagbigay niyan sayo. Sa totoo lang hindi naman talaga as in bigay, piningot kasi ako ng ate ko kaya hindi ko na nakuha sayo. Oh ano, naaalala mo na?" tanong ni Akaya kay Ayame.

"Ah! So, ikaw yung batang pango na kulot na maliit na umiiyak sa gitna ng airport? OMG! At yung case ni Choutarou, teka, ikaw ba yung batang nagbigay sakin ng bear before kaming pumuntang Korea. Teka muna ha, ang gulo eh." Sabi ni Ayame saka tinignan ang bear.

Mahabang katahimikan…

"Whatever." Sabi ni Ayame saka nilayasan ang dalawa.

*pout* "Ako naman talaga ang nagbigay nun eh." Sabi ni Ootori.

"Heh, ewan ko lang ah." Sabi ni Akaya saka sinundan si Ayame. Ibibigay pa kasi niya ang sangkatutak na chocolates na nakulimbat niya.

"Plat Taps." Sabi ni Akaya na sinundan si Ayame sa may fountain sa labas ng Atobe's Mansion. (how romantic naman ng place)

"Huh?" tanong ni Aya.

"Happy White Day." Bati ng natotorpeng Akaya.

"Ah, salamat." Tugon ni Ayame na nabablushing-blushing pa.

"Oi, binata na talaga ang kohai natin." Sabi ni Marui sa mga kasama na nasa itaas ng mansion at pinapanood ang eksena sa ibaba.

"Pero, Marui, naituro mo na ba kay Akaya ang nalalapit niyang pagsabak sa giyera?" tanong ni Niou.

"Hindi pa nga. Eh di ikaw na lang, total mas expert ka naman sakin sa bagay na yun."

"Hindi ko na pala dapat hanapin ang nagbigay sakin ng bear na ito." Wika ni Ayame.

"Ha? Bakit? Naalala mo nang ako yung nagbigay sayo niyan?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Oo, ikaw nga yung Bakaya na batang umiiyak at halos humilahod sa airport. Nakakahiya, at tinotoo mo yatang hindi mo pag-aaralan ang English."

"Hmp." Tanging reaksyon ni Akaya.

"Kumusta naman na ang Oto-san mo ngayon?"

"Ayos lang. Nandun pa rin."

"Ah. Ganun?"

"Siya nga pala, pano yung free trip na yun to Korea? Kailan yun?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Hindi ko alam kay Keigo. Kadami ngang nalalaman eh, ako pa yata ang gusto niyang gawing tour guide ng mananalo." Sagot ni Aya.

"Tour guide ng mananalo? Ikaw? Phoey…"

"Huh? Teka, ikaw yung nanalo di ba?"

"Oo, ako nga. At buti hindi si Ootori-san, mabuti yun."

"Bakit ba selos na selos ka kay Choutarou? Ano ka ba, schoolmate ko siya, natural, magiging close kami."

"Ah, basta! At para walang gulo, pwedeng magkita tayo bukas, sa park, 10:00."

"Biglaan naman yata. Bakit?" tanong ni Ayame na nagtataka.

"Ano kasi, basta. Hihintayin kita dun. Wag mo kong iindianin."

"Baka ikaw nga ang mang-indian. Bakit nga pala 10:00… tanghali naman na."

"Matutulog muna ko ng mejo matagal, okay? Anong oras na ngayon, ala-una na at mukang makakauwi ako sa bahay bukas ng nine."

"Okay. Basta bukas, ano kaya ang balak mo? Ano nga pala isusuot ko?"

"Ay sos! Pati ba naman isusuot mo itatanong mo pa sakin. Magdress ka kung gusto mo."

"Hm." pout ni Ayame.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ At dito nagtatapos ang chapter ng JS Prom. Hope you like it. Haha, may pagkaOOC si Choutarou. Hehehe… please, review, review, review… check out their date... tatawa ka ng tatawa sa mga kamoronan ni Akaya. _


	6. Seven Steps To Follow

MisUnderstanding Lang

**Chapter Six **_Seven Steps to Follow_

* * *

Kinabukasan… nagising si Akaya mula sa kanyang panaginip. Pinagmasdan niya ang paligid,

"Bakit sardinas kami?" tanong niya sa sarili. Pagtingin niya sa mga katabi ay si Marui na malapit nang mahalikan ang paa niya. Si Yagyuu na walang salamin, si Yukimura na nakapantulog pa at si Genichirou na himbing na himbing sa pagkakatulog.

"Oo nga pala, overnight kami kila Niou-sempai kagabi." Ang nasabi ni Akaya sa sarili. Pagtingin niya sa orasan…

"Nya! Nine-o'clock na!" ang sigaw niya. Nabulabog tuloy ang mga sempai niya. "Akaya, wag kang maingay!" bawal ni Marui.

Dali-daling tumayo si Kirihara mula sa kanyang pagkakahiga. Remember, may usapan sila ng kanyang Plat Taps ngayon. Kaso mukang wala pa siyang kaide-ideya sa what he so called 'DATE' na iyon kaya binulabog pa niya ang lahat ng kanyang mga sempai para magtanong.

"Marui-sempai! Gising! Kailangan ko ng tulong mo!" panggigising niya.

"Ha! Ano? Bakit, sasabak ka ng giyera?" sigaw ni Marui na natataranta.

"Puri. Wag ka ngang maingay." Sabi ni Niou.

"Bakit ba ang ingay mo, Akaya?" tanong ni Yukimura na kumukuskos ng mata.

"Ano kasi… may itatanong ako sa inyo."

"Ano naman iyon?" tanong ni Jackal.

"Pano ba gagawin ko pag nakipagdate ako?"

"Ha?" tanong ng pito.

"At sino naman ang matinong babaeng makikipagdate sayo?" tanong ni Niou.

"Heh, basta. Ano na kasi?"

"Ganito lang yan. Lagi kang ngingiti kahit ano mangyari." Wika ni Seiichi.

"Ah-huh." Sabi ni Akaya na nagtetakedown notes.

"Idala mo siya sa masarap na kainan." Utos ni Marui.

"Maging gentleman sa lahat ng pagkakataon." Sabi ni Yagyuu.

"Wag mo siyang idadala sa mga liblib na lugar bagkus ay sa matao pa dapat." Wika ni Renji.

"Turuan mo siyang magtennis." Ani Genichirou.

"Ha? Pano naman yun, fuckubuchou, pano kung ayaw niya?"

"Eh di bigyan mo ng bulaklak, tarundoru!"

"Wag mo siyang iiwanan." Wika ni Jackal.

"At wag na wag mo siyang aasarin o lolokohin." Utos ni Niou.

"Ah, okay… salamat mga sempai." Sabi ni Akaya saka nagmadaling gumayak at umalis.

"Sino naman kaya ang kadate nun?" tanong ni Marui.

"Baka yung what he so called girlfriend. Yung pinsan ni Atobe." Sabi ni Jackal.

"Yung kapatid ni Natsumi." Ani Seiichi.

"Ah. Eh muka namang si Akaya lang ang nagpepretend na girlfriend niya yun." Comment ni Yagyuu.

"Kawawang Akaya." Wika ni Sanada na pinapanood ang kohai na nagtatatakbo paalis sa bahay ni Niou.

"Pagbutihan mo ha!" bilin ni Niou sa kohai.

"Oo, Niou-sempai."

Sumapit ang alas-dyis…

"Akala ko late na ko, mukang siya pa ang mang-iindian." Ani Akaya sa sarili na tumitingin sa relo.

"Curly Tops!" may isang tinig ang tumawag sa kanya.

"Wah!" sabi ni Akaya. "Bakit-… bakit ganyan ang suot mo?"

"Sabi mo magdress ako!"

"Eheh! At naniwala ka naman." Ang sagot ni Akaya.

Nakamaong lang si Akaya at nakajacket as usual, may dalang tennis bag.

"Bakit, saan ba tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Ayame na lumilinga-linga sa paligid.

"Meryenda muna tayo." Pag-aaya ni Akaya.

"Saan nga tayo magmimiryenda?" tanong ni Ayame.

"Tara sa Amusement Park. Kain tayo ng ice cream."

"Bakit naman sa Amusement pa?"

"Ang sabi ni Renji-sempai, wag ko siyang idadala sa liblib na lugar bagkus ay sa matao pa dapat." Ani Akaya sa sarili at sumagot kay Ayame. "Mas Masaya kasi doon."

Sa Amusement Park…

"Kung ganito lang pala, eh di sana dun na lang ako pumayag sa invitation ni Choutarou. Opening pa naman ng bago nilang restaurant."

"Si Ootori-san nanaman ang bukambibig mo."

"Selos ka nanaman. Hay naku! Kirihara Akaya, kung ako sayo, maging immune ka na sa pangalan ni Choutarou."

"Hmp. Oh, mamili ka ng flavor ng ice cream."

"Strawberry at chocolate."

Nasa amusement park ang dalawa ng mga panahon na iyon. Inis na inis si Ayame dahil hindi niya alam na sa ganun lang pala siya idadala ng moron na pretending na boyfriend niya. Kasi naman, ang alam niyang date eh yung magdadine sa isang super sosyal na lugar, may music pa ng violin. Tapos may flowers pa, yung one dozen of roses. After nun, pupunta sa mga opera para manood ng nakakaantok na nagbaballet at kumakanta na makabasag salamin ang boses sa taas. Tapos masasarap at sosyal din yung mga pagkain, at yung damit, coat and tie sa lalaki at dress sa babae. Kabaligtaran ang lahat ng pinaggagawa ni Kirihara Akaya. Pagsapit ng tanghali…

"Ano 'to? Nasan tayo?" tanong ni Ayame.

"Ang sabi ni Marui-sempai, idala ko daw si Plat Taps sa masarap na kainan." Sabi ni Akaya sa sarili. Well, nasa turo-turo sila, kung saan ang madalas na puntahan ng mga Rikkaidai Regulars pag kakain sila sa labas ng school.

"Anong pangalan ng kainan na ito?"

"Ah… ano… uhm… Point-Point." Sabi ni Akaya. Nahihiya siyang sabihing turo-turo lang, kaya pinasosyal na lang niya ang tawag. Natutunan pa niya ang salitang point sa English niya, may pumapasok naman palang English word sa isip niya kahit isa.

"Point-Point."

"Pasok na tayo, nagugutom na ko." Ani Akaya saka binuksan ang pinto, nauna pa siyang pumasok kay Ayame kaso naalala niya ang sinabi ng Yagyuu-sempai niya, 'Maging gentleman sa lahat ng pagkakataon'. Kaya bumalik pa siya at pinauna si Ayame na pumasok at pinagbuksan pa niya ng pinto. Sa kasamaang palad ay naipit ang kamay niya pagpasok ni Ayame pero ayon nga sa kanyang Yukimura-buchou, 'Lagi kang ngingiti sa lahat ng pagkakataon'. Kaya kahit muka na siyang tanga ay nakangiti pa rin siya.

"Ano ba yung ginagawa mo?"

"Ahehe, umupo ka lang jan. Ako na oorder." Akaya tries to be a gentleman.

"Hay, ang wirdo talaga nun. Pero infairness, may pagkasweet naman palang nalalaman kahit papano." Ang nasabi ni Ayame sa sarili.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay lumabas na sila ng point-point, natural…

"Oh, saan na tayo pupunta?" tinatamad na tanong ni Ayame, nahahawa na siya sa ate niya ng katamaran ng boses at itsura.

"Uhm…" nag-iisip pa si Akaya. Naalala niya ang sabi ni Sanada… 'Turuan mo siyang magtennis.'

"Ah! Alam ko na!" ani Akaya at may nagspark na ideya sa isip niya.

Pagdating nila sa lugar…

"Pero Curly Tops, hindi ako marunong magtennis." Ang sabi ni Ayame.

"Kaya nga tuturuan kita. Oh, eto ang racket."

"Nakadress ako, mahirap gumalaw."

"Bakit ka ba kasi nagdress ka?"

"Ang sabi mo kagabi magdress ako. Eh di sinunod ko lang naman."

"Hay, pano kaya? Basta, kaya mo yan." Ani Akaya saka ibinigay ang isa niyang racket.

"Hala… pano kaya 'to?" pag-aalala ni Ayame.

"Okay, magseserve ako, ibalik mo ha." Wika ni Akaya saka nagserve.

"Hala, teka lang!" ani Ayame na hindi pa nakakatalbog ang bola ay hinampas na agad.

"Excited ka naman. Hayaan mo munang magbounce ang bola bago mo hampasin." Utos ni Akaya.

"Sorry naman daw." Ani Ayame.

Inabot na sila ng hapon sa tennis court.

"Hay! Nakakapagod." Ang sabi ni Ayame saka umupo sa bench.

"Nag-enjoy ka ba?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Medyo, pero hindi talaga ako mahilig sa sports eh."

"Oo nga pala, ang gusto mo lang gawin ay ngumata ng pages ng mga articles mo." Pang-ookray ni Akaya nang maisip niya… "Oooppss… ang sabi ni Niou-sempai wag ko siyang aasarin."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Ayame…

"Ah, hehe, gomen, gomen. Sandali lang ah." Sabi ni Akaya saka iniwan si Ayame.

"Aba at iwan daw ba ko dito. Hhmmpp…"

"Ay! Palpak, ang sabi ni Jackal-sempai wag kong iiwan si Plat Taps. Pero teka, yung sabi ni fuckubuchou, mukang mas romantic yun." Ani Akaya sa isip niya.

Pagbalik niya ay nakatunganga si Ayame sa bench. Mukang inip na inip na sa kahihintay.

"Ahm, Plat Taps, para sayo." Wika ni Akaya saka iniabot ang isang tangkay ng gumamela na pinitas lang sa tabi-tabi.

"Ha? Ano 'to?" tanong ni Ayame saka kinuha ang gumamela.

"Hindi ba obvious? Eh di bulaklak."

"Ipakain ko kaya sayo 'to! Ano akala mo sakin, si Marimar?"

"Hindi. Si Rosalinda." Sagot ni Akaya na kakamot-kamot pa sa ulo.

Sa inis ni Ayame ay sinapak niya si Akaya saka lumayas.

Pag-uwi niya sa Atobe's Mansion.

"Oh, kumusta naman ang date mo?" tanong ni Natsumi.

"Hay nako! Karimarimarim, kasulasulasok at karumaldumal!"

"Easy lang. Bakit ano ba nangyari?"

"Aba, at idinala ako sa mataong-mataong lugar, pinagtanghalian ako sa cheap na kainan, naipit na nga yung kamay nakangiti pa rin, idinala ako sa tennis court at tinuruang magtennis, ano ba malay ko dun, tapos iniwan ako, nung ano, bumabalik may dalang gumamela. Inasar pa ko, ako daw si Rosalinda. Gggggrrrr!" paliwanag ni Ayame na hindi man lang huminga.

"Ah. Tapos…"

"Eh di sinapak ko saka nilayasan ko siya."

Kay Akaya naman… pumunta siya kila Niou para magsumbong. Hindi naman niya expected na nandun pa din lahat ng sempai niya dahil alam ng lahat na babalik at babalik siya doon.

"Oh, Akaya, kumusta ang date?" tanong ni Niou.

"Sinunod ko naman ang utos niyo bakit ganun ang nangyari?"

"Bakit, ano ba nangyari?" tanong ni Yukimura.

"Nainis siya, tapos sinapak ako." Mangiyak-ngiyak na sagot ni Akaya.

"Ano ba kasi ang ginawa mo?" tanong ni Renji.

"Nung una, sinunod ko ang sabi ni Yanagi-sempai na idala ko sa mataong lugar, pumunta kami sa amusement park, tapos nung tanghali idinala ko siya sa turo-turo ni Aling Nena, sabi ni Marui-sempai idala ko sa masarap na kainan. Pinauna ko pa nga siyang pumasok ng pinto dahil sabi ni Yagyuu-sempai maging gentleman, kaso naipit yung kamay ko pero sabi ni Buchou laging ngumiti. Ang tingin tuloy niya sakin mukang tanga. Pagkatapos naming kumain pumunta kami sa tennis court, sabi kasi ni fuckubuchou turuan ko daw magtennis. Kaso nainis siya, no choice ako kundi umalis muna kahit sabi ni Jackal-sempai wag kong iiwan kaya lang kailangan kong humanap ng bulaklak. Kaso ang sabi niya ipapakain daw niya sakin yung plawer. Ang sabi pa naman ni Niou-sempai wag kong aasarin." Paliwanag ni Akaya.

"Ano ba kasing bulaklak ang ibinigay mo?" tanong ni Sanada.

"Gumamela." Sagot ni Akaya.

"Hay, tara uwian na." Pag-aaya ni Marui.

"Teka, hindi niyo ba ko dadamayan?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Hinahanap na ko ni Mommy." Wika ni Jackal.

"Bye Akaya." Paalam ni Seiichi.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Yay! Sana nagustuhan niyo ang Point-Point Chapter na ito. Hehehe, ang Korea trip ni Akaya ang susunod. Abangan… ^^ Please review. _


	7. Ang Usapan ay Usapan

MisUnderstanding Lang

**Chapter Seven** Ang Usapan ay Usapan

Ilang araw na rin ang lumipas buhat ng ganapin ang White Day sa Atobe's Mansion. Back to normal life ang Rikkaidai Men's Tennis Club. Kaso, napagpasyahan ni Yukimura, Sanada at Yanagi na manood ng laban ng Kainan at Shohoku. (Magcocross-over tayo ngayon pansumandali).

"Manonood tayo ng Kantou Tournament ng basketball?" tanong ni Yagyuu.

"Ang ibig sabihin wala tayong practice ngayon?" tanong naman ni Marui.

"Puri, kailan pa kayo nahilig manood ng basketball?" kilala mo na ang nagtanong.

"Tara. Punta na tayo. Ang balita ko magsisimula na daw yun ilang oras na lang." ani Akaya na excited manood ng laban.

"At saan mo naman nasagap yang balita na yan?" tanong ni Jackal na nakucurious.

"Eh kasi matagal ko na ring gustong sabihin sa inyo na manood tayo nun. Buti at napagpasyahan nila Buchou." Sagot ni Akaya na kakamot-kamot pa sa ulo.

At napagpasyahan na nga ng grupo na manood ng tournament ng basketball. Nang dumating ang Rikkaidai sa venue ay natanawan agad ni Maki, ang captain ng Kainan , si Yukimura. Ngumiti naman ang captain ng tennis club saka kumaway sabay sabi ng … "Goodluck!"

"Ui, captain, sino yun, gelpren mo?" tanong ni Nobonaga.

"Hindi." Sagot ni Maki saka binatukan ang teammate.

Nagsimula na ang game, nagsimula na ring magcheer ang mga manonood. Nang first half ay nananalo ang Shohoku.

"Ang galing talaga ng Shohoku." Pamumuri ni Yagyuu.

"Oo nga eh. Biruin mo, humataw sila ng first half." Dagdag pa ni Marui.

"Kaya nga nag-aya ako dito eh, kasi hindi tayo maboboring." Ani Seiichi.

"Pustahan tayo oh, sa Shohoku ako." Panghahamon ni Akaya sa mga sempai.

"Okay, Kainan kaming lahat." Ang sabi ni Niou.

"Eh, bakit naman?" nagtaka bigla si Kirihara.

"Deal ka ba? Deal kasi kami eh." Ani Renji.

"Oo ba! Ang matatalo magsusuot ng tutu habang naglalaro ng tennis." Paghahamon nanaman ni Akaya.

"Sure." Sabay-sabay na sagot ng pito.

Natapos ang game, natalo ang Shohoku sa Kantou Tournament. Tumingin ang pito sa kohai nilang paniguradong magsusuot ng tutu sa tennis court.

"Teka lang. Bakit ganun ang nangyari?" tanong ni Akaya na hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa naging resulta.

"Ang usapan." Ang sabi ng kanyang mga sempai.

"Sandali lang. Hindi yun pwede." Protesta ni Akaya.

"Wala, Akaya. Ang usapan ay usapan." Wika ni Marui.

"Oh, HINDI!" ang sigaw ni Kirihara Akaya.

Kinabukasan sa tennis court…

"Late ka nanaman!" bunganga ni Genichirou.

"Late siya ng ten minutes and seventeen seconds." Estima ni Renji.

"At ang tutu?" hirit ni Seiichi na nakaabot ang kulay dilaw na tutu sa kohai.

"Hala! Hindi naman ako makikipagmatch ah, alam ko namang tatakbo nanaman ako."

"Oo nga, tatakbo ka suot ito." Panglilinaw ni Sanada sa usapan.

"Nakakahiya ito!" ani Akaya sa isang malakas na tinig.

"Tsk. Kawawa." Wika ni Marui na pinapanood ang kohai sa malayo habang tumatakbo.

"Hindi lang pangcourt ang laps na ibinigay ni Sanada, talagang pangbuong university pa." ani Niou na tuwang-tuwa sa pinapanood.

"Siya kasi maghahamon tapos talo din naman. Kasalanan din niya yun." Ang sabi ni Jackal.

"Nga pala, ilang araw ba ang pagsusuot niya ng tutu?" tanong ni Yagyuu.

"Isang linggo." Sagot ni Sanada na napadpad bigla sa tabi nila.

"Eh? Kawawa nga." Sabi ng apat.

Ikalawang araw…

"Ayoko na…" ngayon ay umaatras na si Akaya.

"Ang usapan ay usapan." Ani Niou. "Bilis na."

"Hmph… kasi naman eh, pinuri nila ng pinuri ang Shohoku tapos Kainan naman pala sila kampi." Pagsesentimyento ni Akaya sa sarili habang suot ang tutu na dilaw.

"Muka siyang sunflower." Comment ni Yukimura.

Ikatlong araw…

"Oh, ba't ganyan yang muka mo?" tanong ni Marui.

"Eh kasi naman eh, sobra-sobra naman na ito."

"Ang usapan ay usapan, Akaya."

"Oo na."

Ikaapat na araw…

"Fuckubuchou, pwede bang tumawad. Ngayon na lang yung last day ng pagsusuot ko nito." Pakikiusap ng junior ace.

"Hindi pwede, Akaya. Ang usapan ay usapan, matuto kang tumupad. Isa pa, ikaw din naman ang naghamon niyan." Tugon ni Sanada.

"Pero…"

"Walang pero-pero."

"Ngunit…"

"Nagrereklamo ka?" tanong ni Sanada sabay tingin ng masama.

"Hindi."

Last day… ang pinakahihintay na araw ni Kirihara Akaya. Kaso, may hindi siya inaasahan na darating sa Rikkaidai…

"Ate, ano ba pumasok sa isip mo at bigla mo yatang namiss si Yukimura-sempai?" tanong ni Ayame na kasalukyang nasa harap ng Rikkaidai University na nakasakay sa kotseng itim ni Natsumi.

"Bakit masama bang bumisita dito? At isa pa, hindi lang naman siya ang pakay ko. May pag-uusapan kami ni Eri. Saka parang nagrereklamo ka yata? Isinama ka na nga lang. Akala ko ba wala kang gagawin ngayon sa Hyoutei?"

"Ang dami naman ng sinabi mo."

"Oh, ano pa hinihintay mo? Bumaba ka na jan." wika ni Natsumi na bumaba sa kotse.

"Hintay." Sagot ni Ayame saka humabol sa ate niya.

Pinagtitinginan ang dalawa dahil siyempre, iba ang uniform nila at isa pa, magkaiba, isang pangSeigaku at isang nakapangHyoutei. Kasalukuyan namang naglalaro si Akaya ng tennis laban kay Renji.

"Ay, ang cute naman, may nakacostume ng sunflower." Wika ni Ayame.

"Oo, sunflower na naglalaro ng tennis." Sabi naman ni Natsumi. "Halika muna sa Student Council's Office. Tinatanaw mo nanaman yung Curly Tops mo. Mamaya na yan, pupunta din tayo jan."

"Hmp. Hindi ko naman siya tinatanaw ih." Pagdedeny pa ni Ayame.

Sa office ng kaichou…

"Tok-tok." Ani Natsumi pero hindi kumatok, sinabi lang niya.

"Yes?" tanong ng kaichou na si Eri na nag-iisa lang. Nang makita niya ang dalawa ay pinapasok niya agad.

"Busy ka yata?" tanong ni Natsumi.

"Hindi obvious? After ng White Day Celebration sa bahay niyo natambakan ako ng gawain dito. Kaya nga ayoko eh, kundi lang dahil sa mga tennis boys na yun." Paliwanag ni Eri.

"Ah." Reaksyon ng magkapatid.

"Bakit nga pala kayo nandito?"

"May nasagap kasi akong isang balita tungkol sa Kyudo Competition. Baka gusto mo ulit sumali, good for four member eh, ikaw, si Sakura, ako saka ito." Ani Natsumi, yung ito na tinutukoy niya ay si Ayame.

"Ano ba ako, bagay?" tanong ni Ayame.

"Hm, pwede din. Feeling mo naman lalaban ka, watergirl ka ulit." Wika ni Natsumi.

"Ewan ko sa inyo." Naiinis na sabi ni Ayame saka lumabas ng office.

Dumungaw siya sa bintana wherein sa dinungawan niya ay sight na sight ang tennis court. Nang mapansin niyang ang sunflower na tinutukoy niya kanina ay si Akaya pala, halos humagalpak siya ng tawa.

"Ano naman kaya ang nangyari sa kanya at nagtutu?" Tanong ni Ayame sa sarili habang pinapanood si Akaya na naglalaro ng tennis.

"Yanagi-sempai, time first. Nalalaglag yung tutu." Ani Akaya kaso walang patawad si Renji.

Ayan tuloy, natalo nanaman si Kirihara.

"At dahil sa natalo ka. Ang parusa mo ay ililibre mo kami mamaya ng miryenda sa Cakes and Pastries Shop." Utos ni Renji sa kohai.

"Nya? Wala na kong pera."

"Nagrereklamo ka?" tanong ni Marui na hayok na sa cake at ice cream.

"Hindi ba obvious, Marui-sempai. Hindi naman ako gatasan ng pera at miryenda."

"Naku at nagdrama. Hindi ka na nasanay eh mula nga nung first year ka yan na ang buhay mo." Wika naman ni Niou.

"Ah, so nakausap mo na si Sakura. Sige, sasali ako kung sa isang linggo pa naman pala yun eh." Ani Eri.

"Oh, pano, it's settle. Aalis na kami, pupunta pa kami sa dapat puntahan. Baka gusto mong sumama." Paalam ni Natsumi.

"Never mind. Kung si Sugar freak (si Marui) lang naman ang makikita ko eh wag na."

"Ikaw din, baka magsisi ka."

"Whatever, bye." Sagot ng kaichou.

Paglabas ni Natsumi ng office, nadatnan niya ang kapatid na nakatanga sa may bintana. Nakidungaw siya at namataan niya agad ang captain ng Rikkaidai Men's Tennis Club.

"Tara na sa ibaba." Aniya sa kapatid.

Parating palang ang dalawa ay natanawan na sila ni Niou kaya namwisit ito kay Akaya.

"Akaya, may surpresa para sayo."

"Wah? Ano? Asan? Bagay ba?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Oo, isang bagay. Puri." Sagot ni Niou.

"Seiichi!" tawag ni Natsumi.

"Oh, Natsumi… ano ginagawa niyo dito?" tanong ni Yukimura na nasurpresa.

"Kinausap ko lang yung kaichou niyo. Kumusta naman ang itsura ni Akaya, bakit ganyan?" sabi ni Natsumi na tinitignan si Akaya na nakatutu.

Halos gusto nang mag-evaporate ni Kirihara sa kahihiyan. Kung pwede lang na bumaon siya sa lupa ngayon eh gagawin na niya para lang wag siyang makita kaso huli na ang lahat.

"Hi, Ayame-chan." Bati ni Niou kay Ayame. Nagtaka naman siya dahil hindi naman sila close ni Niou pero bakit bumabati sa kanya.

"Hi, din, Niou-sempai." Sagot naman niya.

"Gusto mo?" tanong ni Marui na nag-aalok ng bubblegum.

"No thanks." Sagot ni Ayame.

Iniinggit lang naman nung dalawa si Akaya dahil wala itong lakas ng loob lumapit kay Ayame dahil sa pamamasaysay ng buhay niya ngayon.

"Nakakainis, wala akong mukang maiharap sa kanya. Nakakahiya." Wika ni Kirihara sa sarili.

"Marui-sempai, bakit nakatutu ang kulot na iyon?" tanong ni Ayame, hindi na kasi kaya ng curiosity niya.

"Gusto mo talagang malaman? Okay, ganito kasi yan, nanood kami ng laban ng Shohoku at Kainan nung isang linggo. Naghamon siya ng pustahan, magsusuot daw ng tutu habang nagtetennis ang matatalo. To cut it short, yan ang resulta." Paliwanag ni Marui.

"Ah. Eh, kasalanan din naman pala niya yan eh." Comment ni Ayame na nangingiti sa itsura ng curly tops niya.

"Tama ka jan." sagot ng dalawa na nanggagatong pa.

"Niloko niyo lang naman ako eh, pinuri niyo ng pinuri yung Shohoku tapos nagKainan kayong lahat. Ang dadaya niyo…" sagot ni Akaya na may luha pang maliit sa gilid ng mata.

"Ayos lang yan. Bagay naman sayo yang tutu mo eh." Pang-eencourage ni Ayame.

"Oi, nang-eencourage ba siya o nang-iinsulto?" bulong ni Marui kay Niou.

"Puri."

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas ay nagpaalam na si Natsumi kay Yukimura.

"Pano, aalis na kami. Bye, Seiichi."

"Bye." Mahinhing sagot ni Yukimura.

"Bye, Ayame-chan." Paalam ni Niou.

"Balik ka ulit dito ha." Ani Marui.

Ngumiti lang naman si Ayame sa dalawang feeling close saka tumingin kay Akaya.

"Oh, ano tinitingin-tingin mo?" tanong ng nakatutu outfit.

"Hm. Whatever." Sagot ni Ayame saka umikot ang mga mata.

Pag-alis ng magkapatid ay namumwisit nanaman si Niou at Marui.

"Bakit naman walang goodbye kiss?" tanong ni Marui.

"Tigilan niyo na nga ako, kanina pa kayo mga sempai."

"Nako, namumula na si Akaya. May lagnat ka ba?" kunyaring nag-aalala na tinig ni Niou.

Actually, nilalagnat naman na talaga si Akaya dahil masyado siyang napressure ng buong isang linggo sa mga pinag-uuutos ng mga sempai niya.

"Oo, ano ba gamot sa lagnat?" tanong ni Kirihara.

"Gamot sa lagnat? Yakapsul." Sagot ni Niou.

"Saka kispirin, di ba?" dagdag pa ng pula ang buhok.

"San naman ako makakabili nun?"

"Libre lang yun, mabibigyan ka ng babae." Sagot ni Masaharu.

"Pero hindi pwede sa mommy at ate." Sabi naman ni Marui.

"Ah. Okay." Wika ni Akaya na paniwalang paniwala.

Malapit ng gumabi, nahihilo na siya. Mataas nang masyado ang lagnat ni Akaya, sayang at hindi matutuloy ang libre niya sa Cakes and Pastries Shop na utos ni Renji.

"Sayang, wala tayong tagalibre ngayon." Wika ni Renji sa mga teammates na kasalukuyang nasa nasabing shop.

"Napano ba si Akaya?" tanong ni Jackal.

"Dapat alam mo yun, di ba ikaw ang babysitter niya." Pang-aasar ni Yagyuu.

Suddenly, nagsway ang pinto. Siniko ni Niou si Marui, may balak nanaman silang prank.

"Sila Marui-sempai yun ah, nasan kaya si Curly Tops?" tanong ni Ayame sa sarili saka kinausap ang nakatao sa counter.

"Si Sakura-sempai po?" tanong pa niya.

"May pupuntahan daw siya ngayon eh. Bakit nga pala ngayon lang kita ulit nakita dito?" anang may-ari ng shop.

"Dami po kasing ginagawa sa school eh." Sagot naman ni Ayame.

Nakikinig lang naman ang mga tennis members sa usapan, nag-i-eavesdrop.

"Bakit nga ba wala si Akaya ngayon?" parinig ni Marui.

"Nilalagnat. Kawawa nga eh, walang kasama sa bahay yun." Sagot naman ni Niou.

"Naku, baka kung mapano yun. Walang mag-aalaga sa kanya." Dagdag pa ni Marui.

Suddenly, narinig nila na nagsway nanaman ang pinto, lumayas na si Ayame. Alam niya kasing nagpaparinig lang ang dalawang iyon.

"Hm, mukang may kailangan akong puntahan." Ani Seiichi.

"Saan naman?" tanong ni Sanada.

"Basta, sige ah." Sabi naman ni Yukimura saka lumabas ng shop.

"Oh, Seiichi, ano ginagawa mo dito? May problema ba?" tanong ni Natsumi.

"Wala naman, may pupuntahan lang tayo." Ani Seiichi.

"Saan?" nagtatakang tanong ni Natsumi na punung-puno ng question mark.

"Ehehe." Nakangiting ekspresyon ni Yukimura.

*ring, ring*

"Hm? Hello. Napano ka ba?" tanong ni Ayame sa tumatawag na Akaya.

"Puntahan mo ko dito, nilalagnat ako."

"May gamot ka na ba jan?"

"Wala. Kaya nga pumunta ka, bilisan mo."

"Demanding! Oo, malapit na ko jan." *tut, tut, tut* ani Ayame at pinagpatayan ng call ang kausap.

Sa harapan ng bahay ni Akaya…

"Open na open naman ang pamamahay ng taong yun. Pwedeng-pwede nang pasukin ng magnanakaw. Anyway, ano ba mananakaw sa kanya." Ang nasabi nalang ni Ayame sa sarili saka pumasok sa loob ng bahay.

"Plat Taps. *cough, cough*" Mahinang wika ni Akaya na nakahiga sa sofa.

"Bakit ba kasi, ano ba ginawa mo at nagkaganyan ka? Nagtutu ka lang naman kanina ah?"

"Hhhhmmmm." Tanging ekspresyon ni Akaya na naiinis everytime na masasabi ang pagsusuot niya ng tutu.

"Hay naku. Kumain ka na ba?"

"Ayokong kumain." Sagot ni Kirihara.

"Hindi ka gagaling niyan."

"Basta, ayokong kumain."

"Eh ano gusto mo?"

"Gamot. Yung sinasabi ni Niou st Marui-semapai na gamot. Alam kong ikaw lang ang magbibigay nun sakin."

"Ha? Gamot? Ako lang ang magbibigay sayo? Ano?"

"Yung yakapsul saka kispirin. Bilis na…" ani Akaya.

"Anak ng- …" ani Ayame na napatayo pa sa pagkakaupo.

"Bakit? Bilis na. *cough, cough*"

"Wala ako nun."

"Hhmm… ayaw mo lang akong bigyan nun eh. Kasi ayaw mo kong gumaling."

"Kaya nga ipagluluto kita para pagkakain mo, iinom ka ng gamot, may binili ako. Hindi yung pinagsasasabi ng mga sempai mo."

"Wala kong gana."

"Wag matigas ang ulo mo. Basta magluluto lang ako…jan ka lang. Mamahinga ka muna." wika ni Ayame.

Pumunta siya sa kusina, samantalang sa himpapawid naman.

"So, may sakit si Akaya at kailangan nating bumantay dito sa himpapawid." Tinatamad na wika ni Natsumi.

"Uhm, parang ganun na nga. Alam mo na, kailangan eh." Sagot ni Yukimura saka nagtanong… "Ano na ba ang nangyayari?"

"Pumunta sa kusina si Ayame eh, baka magluluto."

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, bumalik na si Ayame sa kinahihigaan ni Akaya.

"Kumain ka na. Magugutom ka niyan." May kaunting concern na tinig na wika ni Ayame.

"Oo na." napilitang sagot naman ni Akaya saka bumangon.

"Kaya mo ba?"

"Oo naman. Ano kala mo sakin."

"Malay ko ba kung hindi mo kaya." Sabi ni Ayame pero sa isip niya… "Nagpapakaconcern na nga lang ako parang ayaw mo pa yata."

"Infairness, may natatagong pagkaconcern din naman pala kahit papano yang kapatid ko." Side comment ni Natsumi na nakasilip sa binocular.

"Ano naman kaya ang pinagsasasabi ni Akaya. Naisip ko lang ah." Sabi naman ni Yukimura.

"Bakit ba kasi nanjan ka nakahiga? Dun ka nga sa kwarto mo." Ani Ayame.

"Hm, mamaya na, maglalaro pa ko ng video game." Sagot ni Akaya.

"Video game? Nilalagnat ka na nga maglalaro ka pa. Bilis, pumunta ka sa kwarto mo." Wika ni Ayame saka itinulak si Akaya sa kwarto nito.

"Nako, masama ito, Seiichi, kailangan na nating umareglo." Wika ni Natsumi.

"Okay." Tanging tugon ni Yukimura.

"Wala ka na bang ibang pwedeng matawagan jan para samahan ka?"

"Wala, kung si Niou-sempai o si Marui-sempai lang naman eh wag na."

"Pero gabi na, magagalit na si Keigo sakin. Isa pa, hahanapin ako ni Ate. Si Sanada-sempai kaya, tawagan ko para magbantay sayo."

"Si Fuckubuchou! Wag na, maawa ka!"

"Ah, alam ko na, si Yukimura-sempai."

"Hi." Sagot ni Yukimura na nasa pinto na ng kwarto ni Akaya.

"Buchou… ano ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Para umareglo."

"Oo, para bantayan kayo." Biglang singit ni Natsumi.

"Ate…" nagulat si Ayame sa nakita.

"Ano ba naman 'tong niluto mo, may kulang." Pang-ookray ng ate niya.

"Eh pano naman kasi pag nagluto ka ibinubuhos mo yung isang boteng betsin." Hindi patatalo na sagot ni Ayame.

"Ang ingay niyo naman. Gusto kong matulog." Wika ni Akaya.

"Mabuti pa nga." Sagot ng tatlo.

"Plat Taps, san ka pupunta? Dito ka lang. Wag mo kong iiwanan." sabi ni Akaya.

"Ah, okay." Tugon naman ni Ayame saka naupo sa tabi ni Akaya.

"Dito lang kami sa salas ah. Enjoy." Ani Natsumi saka umabresyete kay Seiichi.

"Hm." Ang ekspresyon ni Ayame saka tumingin sa curly tops niya.

Madaling araw… nagising siya dahil nagsasalita si Akaya. Naghahalucinate, kawawa naman.

"Plat Taps, bakit ganyan ka…? Lagi ka na lang nagsusungit sakin. Maghinahon ka naman kahit minsan lang. Lagi na lang Choutarou bukambibig mo. Sasabihin mo pang maimmune na ako, *cough*, ayoko nga. Hhhmmm… pero basta, kahit ganito ako, walang maipagmamayabang sayo… lagi mong tatandaan na mah-" at naputol ang sasabihin ni Akaya dahil huminto na siya.

"Anong mah-…?" tanong ni Ayame sa sarili. "Kawawa naman siya. Pero talaga bang ganun ako sa kanya, masungit? Eh kasi naman masyado siyang moron, hindi makuha sa isang salita. Hay!"

Kinabukasan… nagising si Akaya dahil sa sikat ng araw mula sa bintana. Sabado na iyon, at inam dahil walang pasok. Pero mataas pa rin ang lagnat niya, tumingin siya sa paligid., nobody's around. Sumakit ang loob niya dahil sabi niya pa naman kay Ayame wag siyang iwan, tapos wala naman. When suddenly…

"Buti naman at gising ka na." isang malumanay na tinig ang kanyang narinig. Tumingin lang naman siya sa nagsalita.

"Kain ka na. Saka ka uminom ng gamot." Wika ni Ayame, napakahinahon siya ngayon.

"Ang bait mo naman yata ngayon? May sakit ka na din ba?" tanong ni Akaya saka nanaman umubo.

Bumukol ang ugat sa sintido ni Ayame pero nagpigil sa sarili.

"Hm. Basta kumain ka na."

"Si Buchou nasan?" tanong muli ni Akaya.

"Umalis na sila ni ate. Mamaya lang aalis na din ako." Ani Ayame.

"Aalis ka na din? Iiwanan mo ko?" malungkot na tinig ni Akaya.

"Anong drama?" ani Ayame sa isip niya. Suddenly, may pumasok sa kwartong iyon.

"Hindi mo sakin sinasabi may sakit ka pala. Nang-istorbo ka pa ng ibang tao." Anang ate ni Akaya.

"Ate… *cough*" wika ni Kirihara.

"Salamat Ayame-chan sa pagbabantay mo dito sa kapatid kong engot."

"Ah, walang anuman."

"Baka may gagawin ka pa, sige, umuwi ka na. Nakaschool uniform ka pa ah. Ito talagang kapatid ko na ito, oo." Sabi ng ate ni Akaya.

"Sige po. Aalis na ako." Paalam ni Ayame.

"Sige, ingat."

Pag-uwi niya sa Atobe's Mansion…

"Huh? San naman kayo ni Natsumi galing kagabi? Bakit hindi kayo umuwi?" tanong ng pinsan niyang ininstall ang nunal.

"Kahit saan." Sagot ni Ayame na dirediretso sa paglakad.

"As usual, inaasahan ko na talagang iyan ang isasagot mo. Siya nga pala, yung free trip to Korea na idineklara ko nung white day, ikaw na talaga ang magiging tour guide. Whether you like it or not."

"Sure. Kailan ba yun?"

"Before ng National Tournament." Sagot naman ni Keigo.

"Pero…magpapractice pa si Akaya. Saka baka gusto mong sunduin siya ni Sanada-sempai doon."

"Hm. Ano ginagawa ni Ore-sama?"

"Bahala ka nga. Whatever." Ani Ayame saka pumasok sa kwaarto niya.

_**Author's Note:**__ Find out next chapter ang Korea Story ni Akaya. Sorry sa mahabang chapter na ito, puro dialog kasi eh. Ehehe… please review. _


	8. And the Love Story Continues

**And the Love Story Continues**

Senior High School na si Akaya Kirihara. Siya na rin ang captain ng Rikkaidai Men's Tennis Club. Samantala, si Ayame Mitsuhiko naman ay Senior High School sa Hyoutei at kasalukuyang manager ng Tennis Club. Ang malungkot lang ay hindi si Choutarou ang captain kundi si Hiyoshi Wakashi na idineklara ni Keigo bago pa siya gumraduate. (nakakainis .)

Nagkaharap ang Rikkaidai at Hyoutei sa Kantou Regionals. At nagkalaban ang parehong captain ng magkabilang koponan. Ginulpi ni Akaya si Hiyoshi, as in namuti nanaman ang buhok ni Akaya at pula nanaman ang balat niya. Matapos ang match, idinala sa ospital ang bagong captain ng Hyoutei dahil sobra itong nainjure. Nagalit si Ayame kay Akaya at sinugod niya ito bago pa umalis sa court ang Rikkaidai Captain.

"Hoy, Omaera! Bakit mo ginulpi si Mary? Napakabayolente mo talagang maglaro!" pagbubunganga ng bagong manager ng Hyoutei.

"Sandali lang, Ayame-chan, maghunusdili ka." Ani Choutarou na sinundan ang manager.

"Oh, ikaw pala Plat Taps na ngayon ay bagong manager ng Hyoutei… sino bang Mary ang tinutukoy mo?" tanong ni Akaya.

"Ah ang ibig sabihin ko ay si Wakashi. Hindi mo na lang inisip ang kahihinatnan ng Hyoutei ngayon."

"Eh ano naman ang pakialam ko sa Hyoutei. Isa pa, nanjan naman ang Ootori mo para palitan yung Mary na yun." Sagot ni Akaya na naiinis.

Matagal na panahon na rin kasi buhat ng magkita sila ni Ayame at magkausap. Hindi na sila nagkikita sa Cake Shop, sa may damuhan na madalas nilang pagtagpuan coincidently at sa kung saan-saan pa. Parang wala na rin sa ala-ala nila ang bakasyon sa Korea dahil sa ginawang pangmamata ng mother ni Ayame kay Akaya. At isa pa, nagiging busy na rin kasi si Akaya nitong mga nakakaraang buwan at nagseseryoso sa buhay. Eh itong si Ayame naman ay naninibago ng bonggang-bongga sa mga kinikilos ng kanyang pretending boyfriend.

"Wag mong idamay si Choutarou sa usapan. Yang paglalaro mo, iayos mo, nakakasakit ka na ng tao. Manhid ka ba?" wika ni Ayame.

Nakikinig lang naman si Choutarou, ang inam lang ay silang tatlo nalang ang tao sa lugar na iyon.

"Ganyan ka naman eh, lagi nalang yung mali ko nakikita mo. Lagi nalang ganyan ang tono ng pagsasalita mo sakin. Sino nga ba ko, eh isa lang naman akong hamak na patay-gutom." Pagseself-pity ni Akaya.

"Anong drama yan? Ang matter natin dito ay si Mary, hindi ang kung anu-ano pa. Kung ako sayo, wag ka kasing masyadong aggressive. Pati ako muntik nang matamaan ng bola kanina, buti at nailagan ko. Mag-iingat ka kasi sa susunod."

" Wala akong pakialam sa Hyoutei, mahihina kasi sila. Isa lang sila sa mga mahihinang grupo na inilalampaso." Wika ni Akaya sabay ngiti ng nang-aasar saka tumingin kay Choutarou.

"Ganyan ka na ngayon! Ayoko na sayo!" sigaw ni Ayame saka…

*pak*

"Che! Ganyan ka naman lagi eh." Ang sabi ni Akaya saka umalis.

Naiwan si Ayame at Choutarou sa tennis court. Paalis na sila ay may nakitang kumikislap na bagay si Ayame sa kinaupuan ni Akaya kanina. Nilapitan niya iyon, ang kwintas na souvenir nila mula sa Kamote Island. Hindi naman kasi sinasadyang maiwan ni Kirihara iyon, tinanggal niya kasi nung pawis na pawis na siya. Eh sa kasamaang palad ay nakalimutan niyang isuot at nakaligtaan na nga niyang tuluyan. Sumakit ang loob ni Ayame, does that mean it's over? Well, hindi naman talaga sila, M.U. lang. Naisip din niya na suot pala iyon ni Akaya habang lumalaban kay Mary I mean Hiyoshi. Nalungkot si Ayame, kinuha niya ang kwintas at inaya na niya si Choutarou na umalis.

"Ano ba nangyayari jan?" tanong ni Niou.

Nasa karaoke ngayon ang dating mga Rikkaidai Regulars kasama si Kirihara. Heto si Akaya, kumakanta at todo bigay pa.

"Napakasakit na marinig na ayaw mo sa akin." Ang pag-awit ni Kirihara.

"Bigay todo ah. Broken hearted ba?" tanong ni Marui.

"Hapdi at kirot ang dulot saking damdamin, hindi ko na kayang mabuhay sa mundo kung mawawala ka sa piling ko."

"Ang jologs naman, kanta pa ni April Boy." Side comment ni Yagyuu.

"Akaya, may problema ba? Pasingitin mo naman kami jan." Wika ni Yukimura.

Parang walang narinig ang kohai nila, tuloy pa rin sa pagkanta. At sa pagkakataong ito ay iba na ang kinakanta niya.

"Anong drama ba ni Akaya yan?" tanong ni Jackal na nag-aalala na.

"At ang jologs pa ng dating ah." Comment ni Renji.

"…Take another look right in my eyes, my first love broke my heart for the first time. And now I'm like baby, baby, baby…" banat ni Akaya sa microphone. Nakikinig lang naman ang mga sempai niya sa umaalipato niyang boses.

"Baka nga broken-hearted." Ani Yagyuu.

"…for you, I would have done whatever. And I just can't believe we ain't together…"

"Kawawa naman." Sabi ni Marui.

"…and I wanna play it cool, but I'm loosing you…"

"Sino ba, si Ayame-chan?" tanong ni Yukimura saka tinapik si Akaya.

"…And I just can't believe my first love won't be around and I'm like baby, baby, baby, ooh…"

"So break na kayo?" tanong ni Niou na halos sumabay na sa pagkanta. (Hindi ako fan ni Justine Beiber ha.)

"Magduet kaya kayo, Niou. Tutal, kanina ka pa sabay ng sabay sa pagkanta." Sabi ni Genichirou.

"Oo ba. Kaso hindi ako si Ludacris." Ani Niou.

"..I'm like baby, baby, baby nooo… I'm like baby, baby, baby… I'd thought you'd always be mine, mine."

At kinuha ni Niou ang microphone…

"When I was thirteen, I had my first love…" singit ni Niou at nagpatuloy pa sa pag-awit.

"Ayos ah." Side comment ni Marui.

"Magaling din palang magrap si Niou." Sabi ni Yagyuu.

"…she had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck…"

"Go, Niou." Pagchicheer ni Seiichi.

"Maganda itong data. Magaling pala sa rap si Niou. Akala ko 'I have two hands' lang ang alam niyang kantahin." Wika ni Renji.

"Eh? Kailan mo pa narinig na kumanta siya ng ganon?" tanong ni Marui.

"Nung grade one kami." Sagot naman ni Renji.

"…and now my heart is breakin', but I just keep on saying." At natapos na si Niou.

"Baby, baby, baby…oohh…" entrada nanaman ni Akaya.

"Akaya, tama na yan. Natapos mo na yung kanta." Pang-aawat ni Sanada.

"Kung may problema ka kasi, ishare mo samin, nahihiya ka pa. Idinadaan mo pa sa kanta." Ani Marui.

Samantalang si Ayame naman… nasa kwarto niya, nagmumukmok at inis na inis habang pinagmamasdan ang kwintas nila ni Akaya. Wala naman siya talagang pakialam kay Mary eh este Hiyoshi pala. Naaawa lang siya sa kinahinatnan nito, ayos nga at si Choutarou ang papalit, mas mainam kaso, mali ang ginawa ni Akaya.

"Bakit ganun na siya ngayon… hindi na siya tulad ng dati na kahit moron eh mabait ng kaunti. Hmph, may padevil-devil mode pang nalalaman. Che!" Aniya sa sarili nang pumasok ang ate niya bigla sa kwarto niya.

"I'm home." Wika ni Natsumi.

"Ate? Panong-? … Kailan ka pa umuwi galing U.S.?" tanong niya na sobrang nasurpresa at napaupo mula sa pagkakahiga..

"Ha? Kanina lang. Saka hindi ako galing ng U.S., sa Germany ako nanggaling. Oh, pasalubong ko sayo." Sagot naman ng ate niya sa tamad na pagmumuka at tinig.

"Ate naman eh, nang-aasar ka ba?" reklamo ni Ayame.

"Oh bakit, ayaw mo ng Curly Tops?"

"Hmph. Wag mong mabanggit-banggit ang pangalan na yan."

"Ow, bakit? May L.Q. kayo?"

"Hindi yun. Nakakainis siya, ginulpi niya si Mary kanina sa laban nila."

"Huh? Sinong Mary?" tanong ni Natsumi.

"Si Mary. Hindi mo na natatandaan?"

"Ah… oo… sino yun?"

"Hm. Yung captain ng Hyoutei ngayon na idineklara ni Keigo bago pa maggraduation." Sagot ni Ayame.

"Akala ko ba si Choutarou?"

"Si Mary nga."

"Oh, bakit naman kayo nag-away ni Akaya ng dahil dun?"

"Masyado kasi siyang aggressive eh. Nakakaawa naman si Mary, eh you know, ako manager ng tennis club, kahit papano, dapat magpakita ako ng kaunting care sa hindi karapatdapat na captain na yun."

"Hay nako, hindi naman dapat pinag-aawayan yan." Ang payo ni Natsumi.

"Pero…"

"Walang pero-pero… kung gusto mo, puntahan natin siya ngayon para matapos na yan. Sa pagbabati lang din naman ang kaaapuntahan ng lahat."

"Hmph! Mauna siya, at lulunukin ko ang pride ko, no way…"

"Pride Chicken… hay naku, aalis na muna ko, may pupuntahan akong importante. Bye." Paalam ni Natsumi saka lumayas.

"Bye." Tanging naisagot ni Ayame.

Kinabukasan sa tennis court ng Hyoutei…

"Okay, dahil sa nainjure si Mary at mukang hanggang graduation na siya doon, ipinapasabi ni Sakaki-sensei na si Choutarou ang magiging sub-captain ng Hyoutei Men's Tennis Club." Ani Ayame.

"Uhm, Ayame-chan, nasan ba si Sakaki-sensei?" tanong ni Choutarou.

"Ha? Nakipagdate kay Hanamura-sensei. Nagvovolunteer nga ako bilang chaperon, ayaw akong isama." Sagot ni Ayame saka tumawa.

Nagtawanan ang mga tennis players… nang biglang sumigaw si Ayame…

"Jan kayo magagaling! Tama na ang tawa, back to practice!"

"Hai…" mga biglang tinamad na tinig ng Hyoutei Players.

"Kaya hindi kayo nanalo laban sa mga mayayabang na Rikkaidai na yun dahil sa katamaran niyo! Neh, Kabaji?" dagdag pa niya.

"Uss." Sagot naman ni Kabaji na nagpapaypay sa kanya. Kayang-kaya naman na daw kasi ni Kabaji na manggaya ng techniques kaya kaunting practice na lang ang kailangan. Isa pa, magaling din naman ito so no need to worry…

Minsan, isang sabado ay nagpapractice (walling) si Ayame ng tennis sa pinaglalaruan nila Momoshiro at An noon. May usapan kasi sila ni Choutarou na tuturuan siya ng mga moves at serves. Kaso mukang matatagalan pa bago iyon dumating dahil hanggang ngayon ay wala pa. Habang nagpapractice si Ayame ay naisip niya ang mga umaapilang maraming fangirls na mga nagagalit sa kanya at sinasabing pinsan lang kasi siya ni Keigo kaya siya ang naging manager. Nainis siya bigla at kinurot ang bola bago magserve, not knowing na knuckle serve na pala ang ginagawa niya. Hinampas niya ng malakas ang bola at nagbounce ito ng malakas sa wall saka tumama sa muka ng isang lalaking maglalaro sa lugar na iyon ng di sinasadya. Mukang mga bully pa naman ang isang grupo na iyon…

"Aray! Hoy, mag-iingat ka naman!" galit na sabi ng lalaki.

"Bakit kasi hindi ka umiwas?" sagot naman ni Ayame.

"Aba, at matapang ah." Wika ng isa.

"Ang ibig sabihin ay sinadya mo na patamaan ako sa muka?" galit na galit na tanong ng lalaki.

"So what? No big deal."

"English yun, naunawaan niyo?" bulong ng isa sa mga kasama.

"Hindi eh, may dictionary ba kayong dala?" … "Wala nga eh."

"Heh! Hoy, ang lakas ng loob mo, ha!"

"Wala akong pakialam sa inyo. Ang alam ko, nagpapractice ako dito. Lumayas nga kayo kung wala naman kayong magandang gagawin." Naiinis na wika ni Ayame.

"Napakalakas talaga ng loob mong sagutin kami ng ganyan. Wala ka namang laban!" Wika ng isa saka hinawakan ng mahigpit ang braso ni Ayame.

"Bitawan mo ko!" sigaw niya saka inihampas ang racket niyang kulay itim (din gaya ng kay Akaya, uy, terno) sa kamay ng mapangit na nakahawak sa kanya.

"At lumalaban ka pa!" anang isa at bubulihin si Ayame kaso bigla itong bumagsak sa lupa.

Napatingin si Ayame sa likod ng lalaking hinimatay, o patay na nga ata… (hehe, joke) …

"Akaya." Aniya sa sarili.

Walang imik-imik na pinagtitira ni Akaya ng sunud-sunod ang mga lalaki at lahat ng mga iyon ay duguang bumagsak sa lupa. Stretcher lang ang makakapag-alis sa mga iyon sa court. Saktong pagdating ni Choutarou na tumatakbo pa at nagmamadali…

"Ah… salamat, Akaya." Wika ni Ayame.

"Kirihara, hindi Akaya." Tugon ni Akaya na pinapairal ang pride chicken.

"Ayame-chan… ano nangyari dito? Ayos ka lang ba?" ang tanong naman ni Choutarou na sobrang nag-aalala.

"Oh, jan ka na sa prince charming mong late." Ani Akaya sabay tulak kay Ayame papunta kay Choutarou.

"Ano ba problema mo, ha? Nung una, sa Kantou Regionals, tapos tinutulak mo pa ko ngayon… Ang sakit mong magsalita, Akaya! Kung gusto mong magkalimutan na tayo, eh di fine!" galit na sabi ni Ayame saka tumalikod sa kausap. Napansin ni Akaya na suot pa ni Ayame ang kwintas nila, nun lang niya napansing wala ang kwintas niya sa kanya.

"Wag kang nagsasalita ng tapos, Ayame." Seryosong wika ni Akaya.

Nasurpresa si Ayame sa narinig. Alam niyang seryoso si Kirihara sa sinabing iyon, natigil siya sa paglakad.

"Ano ibig mong sabihin?" tanong niya.

"Hm… wala." Tanging sagot naman ni Akaya saka umalis.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Draft lang ito ha..pwede pang mabago xD_


End file.
